The Malfoy Name
by Rebel Vale
Summary: The ministry of magic has enacted a new law. Is Hermione prepared to accept exile rather than compile with this new draconian legislation?
1. Prologue

**Author's note**

 **For Rachel with thanks for all her encouragement.**

 **Polite request:**

 **I really love all your reviews but there are some big plot twists in this story _please_ don't give them away as a curtesy to other readers.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ash stained the snow like whispers of shadow. Fire had decimated the land, reducing the tall pines to blackened stumps. It was almost impossible for him to get his bearings. _Why had he ever agreed to this?_ He would never find what he was looking for. Even if it hadn't been a fool's hope that he might find it, with the landmarks destroyed there was no hope at all. Hermione would never forgive him if he didn't find it, the risk he had asked her to take, the price she might have to pay were too high if he did not.

He dug around in the snow until his fingers were blue with cold. He found nothing; it was like sorting through grains of sand. Overcome with despair, frozen to his very core he stood. _Merlin help them now_ it was a silent prayer to a long dead wizard that he didn't expect to be heard. Distracted by his thoughts he didn't hear the light footsteps as they crunched into the crisp snow until she was upon him.

"Had I wanted to I could have done you harm, even killed you, I am surprised that you were not more on your guard."

He studied the figure before him, her face in the shadow of the deep hood that sheltered her from the cold and bitter wind.

"You will not find what you seek here." She told him.

He would have recognized that imperious voice anywhere, the voice that had whispered a mother's plea in his ear. She had helped him in his darkest hour defied the most evil dark wizard of their time to help _him_. Had she come to help him now?

"How do you know what I seek?" he asked her. She didn't answer his question instead responding with her own.

"Can you be sure it will work?"

"No," he stated simply. Then he sighed, "but do you believe we have any other choice?"

"No," she replied, "then perhaps I should give you this."

She held out a small leather pouch.

"Make it count Harry Potter," she demanded of him, "make it count."

With a swirl of snow and a sweep of her expansive cape she turned and disapparated.

Harry clasped the small pouch tightly to his chest, knowing that lives depended upon it contents and disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So who is the mystery woman? Too easy- come on you know! As always please review.


	2. Chapter 1-Espoused

**Chapter 1- Espoused**

 **Notice**

The Ministry of Magic has enacted a new law to increase the healthy population of the Wizarding World and to ensure that certain blood 'weaknesses' can be reversed.

1-All pure-blood witches and wizards who are of age and under the age of 45 will be allocated a suitable non-pure-blood spouse by the ministry

2-Half-blood and muggle born witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 45 may be required by the ministry to marry a pure-blood

3-Upon allocation of a proposed spouse the paired witch and wizard have 24 hours to marry. Failure to do so will result in the snapping of their wands and exile from the Wizarding community

4-Upon marriage the newly married couple have 48 hours to consummate the marriage, failure to do so will result in the snapping of their wands, exile and/or time in Azkaban

5-Notification of allocated spouses will be by appointment at the Ministry of Magic

6-Pairings will be based on the power of the witch and wizard, their respective ages, their intelligence...

She couldn't read any more. Hermione Granger threw the 'Daily Prophet' across the room incandescent with rage. Logically she knew that there was concern that the quest for blood purity in some families had produced madness and too many squibs, she also knew the Wizarding World's population had taken a dramatic dip after the Second Wizarding War, but this, this was just draconian, it amounted to state sponsored rape. What concerned her most was not that she might find herself married within 3 days but that it might not be to Ron who, although he was a pure-blood, might not be considered her equal in the terms outlined. Worst still she worried for her friends. Luna and Neville were both pure-bloods, they were engaged, would they be allowed to marry?

She pondered what she would do, would she be prepared to give up her magic and return to the muggle world? Was she prepared never to see Ron, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's again? She didn't think she could do that which meant she would have to agree to marry whomever the ministry might choose for her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy nearly choked on his eggs as he read the notice in the 'Daily Prophet'.

"What is it dear?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, concerned as her only son turned grey.

He seemed to have been struck dumb but he signaled to the article in the newspaper for her to read. She read it momentarily speechless herself.

"I'm sorry Draco," was all she could say.

"But I'm already engaged," he blustered, "surely they can't expect me to break off my engagement to marry some, well what..?" Words seemed to fail him again, who would he end up with?

"It would appear they do expect that look at point 7," Narcissa pointed.

Draco looked;

' _All existing engagements and pre-martial contracts are hereby null and void.'_

"Shit," he exclaimed, "so my marriage to Astoria is off, I could end up with anyone, she could be ugly, fat…" Narcissi did not allow him to finish his rant.

"Well my dear at least she won't be stupid, it states that she must be of like intelligence," Narcissa stated somewhat stoically.

"What if she is so ugly I can't, well you know," Draco trailed off.

"Consummate?" Narcissa offered helpfully. "There are potions for that if it comes to it dear, and whilst I don't approve, you would not be the first Malfoy man in history to take a mistress because he found his wife-unappealing, neither will you be the first to have an arranged marriage."

"Shit, shit, shit!" Was all he could say.

"Language Draco," his mother snapped, "though how on Earth does one plan a wedding in 24 hours?"

"You don't mother it will be a ministry wedding i.e. over in 20 minutes."

"Oh!" Narcissa sounded dejected.

"I'm sorry mother; I know you were looking forward to my wedding."

"Well," she replied stiffening her back and straightening up, "perhaps we can work out the most likely candidates? Who were the half-bloods and muggleborns in your year and maybe the year below?"

"Oh really mother, what does it matter?" He snapped, "but please Merlin don't let her be ugly."

Draco however had a very strong feeling he knew exactly who he would be matched with and he wasn't sure what he thought of that idea.

* * *

Hermione flooed over to Grimmauld Place as soon as she was dressed, without preamble she immediately launched into a tirade:

"Harry have you seen this? It is absolutely outrageous, I will return to the muggle world...it's state sponsored rape."

"Calm down Hermione" Ginny began; Harry and Ginny had married some 3 months earlier so the law clearly didn't impact on them.

"Calm down? It doesn't affect you," Hermione rounded on her friend.

Ginny let out a sigh.

"No," she conceded, "but it may not affect you either, there are only a small number of pure-bloods relatively speaking, you could be lucky..."

Hermione glared at her friend "or I could end up married to someone like, like..." she paused for a moment to think, "oh god", she blanched, "I could end up married to Malfoy."

There was silence for a moment as the three friends contemplated this idea and sought to dismiss it only to realise that they could not. Malfoy was a powerful wizard, he was intelligent and he was only a few months younger than Hermione.

"Oh shit!" Hermione said voicing what they had all realised.

* * *

Draco had headed out on his broom to try to relieve his stress, it was _not_ helping. There was one name he couldn't get out of his head Hermione Granger, the powerful and extremely intelligent muggle born witch. Normally she would hex his bits off before she would allow him to touch her. It wasn't that he was averse to touching her. When they were at school together he had secretly fantasied about the swotty girl coming undone in his arms. He was not the pure-blood elitist his father had been and she had matured into a _very_ beautiful women. It was the idea that she wouldn't want it that troubled him. She wouldn't want him. If he ended up married to her and he had a strong hunch he might, he would be faced with the possibility that he would have to consummate the marriage with an unwilling witch. He didn't think he could do that but he wasn't going to Azkaban again for anything. Could he charm the muggle born witch in 24 hours? Even for Draco Malfoy that might be a big ask.

* * *

Hermione was called to the ministry for pre-matrimonial testing 3 days later. She hoped desperately that she would not be considered a match for anyone. Maybe, just maybe she had no intellectual equal. It was the same hope that, unbeknownst to her, Draco Malfoy had had the day before. Both were to be sadly disappointed. As both parties concerned had suspected, the ministry had determined they were indeed a good match. They were near enough in age, power, ability and intellect to be a perfect match, at least on paper. Of course the ministry's procedures did not take account of one thing in their prefect match making. The pair believed that they hated each other.

Two days after her appointment Hermione received the following letter:

 _Dear_ Miss Granger,

 _The Ministry of Magic has determined that you are a perfect match for one of our pure-blood wizards. You are therefore required to attend a meeting at 2pm this afternoon to meet the wizard to whom you will be espoused. Under the terms of the new matrimonial law you will be required to marry within 24 hours of this meeting. Should you wish for friends and/or family to attend the ceremony we recommend that you alert them now as the ceremony cannot be delayed._

 _May I also remind you that there is a clear stipulation that the marriage will be consummated within 48 hours. A spell, similar to a tracking spell, will be cast on you for the purpose of monitoring this condition. May I draw your attention to the consequences of failure to comply as set out in clauses 5 to 7 of the matrimonial law._

 _Can I reassure you that every effort has been made to find you a suitable match and can we thank you in advance for your services to the Wizarding community._

The letter was signed by the Minister of Magic himself. There were only two choices now go through with it or run for it. Hermione was distraught as she arrived at her friends' home. She needed to talk this through and she had mere hours to decide.

The three friends sat around the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place contemplating the future in the steam that rose from their tea cups.

"What should I do Harry?" She asked desperate for an answer she could live with. In reality she knew there was nothing Harry could say or do that would make it any better. She knew there wasn't a pure-blood out there that would be tolerable. The only one she had barely been friendly with was Zabini and he was married already to Daphne Greengrass.

"I don't honestly know 'Mione," Harry shook his head and sighed.

"You know there are only three unmarried pure-bloods left from our year, Nott, Malfoy and Goyle."

"I think we can rule out Goyle," Harry stated not particularly helpfully but they all knew it was true Goyle was not very bright so really couldn't be a match.

"Well that leaves either Nott or Malfoy," Hermione concluded more to herself than to anyone in particular. "I have to be honest Harry, and I never thought I would _ever_ say this, I would rather marry Malfoy."

"Really?" Harry said a little shocked by her admission.

"Really, Nott is both vicious _and_ ugly," Hermione justified her statement.

"Whilst Malfoy may be a pure-blood prat but he's a handsome pure blood prat," Ginny chipped in causing a lighthearted laugh which lifted the mood slightly.

"To be honest Hermione," Harry told her, "I would rather it was Malfoy rather than Nott too, of the two Malfoy is the only one I think may have any conscience."

Resigned to the fact that before the end of the week she would be married and worse she would have to sleep with one of these wizards Hermione decided to change the subject and enjoy her last few hours of freedom with her friends.

* * *

At 1.55pm Hermione Granger apparated to just outside the Ministry of Magic. She felt like a prisoner on death row awaiting her execution. As she reached the second floor office of the Minister for Matrimonial Affairs her mouth was dry and her heart racing.

"Ah, good afternoon Miss Granger," a jovial round faced man greeted her, "this way please."

Hermione straightened her back and followed holding her head high. _I can do this_ she told herself but an inner voice of doubt screamed back _but is it worth it?_

The door opened and the first thing she noticed was the shock of platinum blond hair. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding at least it wasn't Nott. Much to her surprise Malfoy rose to greet her and held out his hand.

"Longtime no see Granger," he took her hand the epitome of a pure-blood aristocrat and brought it to his lips.

"Malfoy," she nodded her head in acknowledgement, "it's good to see you are well."

Draco had not expected this. She seemed neither surprised to see him nor unduly upset, in fact her greeting could have been called cordial.

"Ah good, I see you two know each other, that will help," the little round minister gushed enthusiasm. "Shall we get down to business?" He motioned to them both to be seated, waved his wand and then a variety of paperwork appeared for them to sign.

Two hours later Hermione felt she had signed her life away.

"Now that the official business is over I will leave you to get to know each other a little better or make what arrangements you see fit for tomorrow," and with that the Minister for Matrimonial Affairs left the room.

The now promised couple just stared at each other. It was Draco who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," she replied dismissively.

"No you misunderstand," he continued, "I wanted to apologise for all the terrible things I did to you as a child."

She looked at him astonished.

"I understand that if this," he motioned between the two of them, "has any chance of working you have to know that I regret that and hope you will forgive me one day."

Hermione just didn't have words. Tears began to well in her eyes. Draco began to shift nervously worried he had made matters worse.

"Thank you," she suddenly said, "that you are prepared to apologise means a lot to me, and you are right it was necessary, but not for me to forgive you, I did that long ago, for me to see that you are a better man than I thought."

Those few words of honesty that had passed between them gave them both cause to hope yet they knew what was to follow would be difficult. It was one thing for her to begin to forgive him it was another entirely for her to be prepared to sleep with him willingly.

"So tomorrow we will be married, I assume you will want to invite some friends." He began trying to address the matter at hand.

"No"

Draco's eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"No? But why?"

"It is not cause for celebration besides I am concerned that there will be problems between your friends and mine," she explained.

"Perhaps," was his single word response. There was an awkward silence.

"Hermione" he suddenly said using her first name.

"Yes," she replied softly responding to the gentle tone of his voice.

"Might I ask, that if by some chance this works out and we grow to like, no love each other, that you will agree to marry me properly," he paused.

"Go on," she encouraged knowing there was more to this.

"My mother feels cheated, she would have revelled in planning the wedding and these vows we will take are not traditional vows, if we have children for them to take the Malfoy name and inherit their parents must be married according to the traditional vows else they cannot inherit".

"I see," she considered this for a moment, "so am I to understand that without this any children we would have would remain half-blood bastards and the Malfoy estates would be entailed away from them?"

"Brightest witch of your age," he smiled indulgently there was no malice in the statement, "essentially yes," he confirmed, "Although you will, as of tomorrow, be known as my wife, and be recognised as such according to the law, according to the ancient spells and curses that protect the Malfoy fortunes and estates you would only be my mistress."

"I understand" she stated simply implying that she would consider his request.

He nodded at her and they were silent again.

"Thank you for telling me this, and thank you for the gentlemanly way you have behaved today."

"You are most welcome," he paused before adding "remember Hermione that boy you knew is long gone. I hope you can see past our past."

"I hope we both can." She responded.

"Well I think I will go home and rest, find a suitable set of robes oh and a ring!"

"Oh yes I forgot about a ring," she exclaimed a slight smile crossing her face.

"Well I better go before Gringott's closes." Draco stated rising to leave.

"Yes," she agreed almost giddy with the idea.

He was about to leave when he turned to make a request.

"Wear something in periwinkle blue if you can, it's so becoming on you" and with that he was gone.

Periwinkle blue, the last time she worn that was at the Yule ball in their fourth year. How strange that he should say that. Had he remembered?

* * *

After visiting Gringott's Draco arrived home to be accosted by his mother eager to discover with whom the ministry had matched her son.

"Well?" she immediately demanded.

"Hermione Granger." Was all he said without preamble.

Draco watched as his mother tried and failed to hold back a smirk.

"What?" he asked

"Oh nothing I was just reflecting on the irony oh and your father will be _delighted."_ She was almost laughing now _._ " But seriously Draco you got your wish, she isn't ugly."

"No"

" No fashion sense, but not ugly."

"Mother please," Draco pleaded with her not in the mood for her teasing.

Narcissa drew in a deep breath.

"Seriously Draco, I know you have put aside your blood prejudice, she is beautiful and intelligent. You are as likely to be happy with her as you would be with any other witch in an arranged marriage."

Draco considered for a moment.

"True." He said the bitter sweet note of resignation in his tone.

"How do you really feel about her Draco?" His mother asked, " I always had a feeling that secretly you admired her."

Draco huffed, should he confess to his mother. He was tempted but then he recalled his mother was still a Slytherin after all with a penchant for manipulating people to her own ends. He remained silent.

His mother smiled at him wryly.

"Can I give you some advice Draco?" she asked him all joking aside. He nodded his assent. "Forget about your past with her, treat her with care and respect. Let her see the real Draco Malfoy. You may find she surprises you."

With those words of wisdom she turned and left her son to contemplate his future.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

ok so this starts as a marriage fic because I wanted to write one but I have tried to give it a twist so please stick with it. As always reviews most welcome.


	3. Chapter 2-Marriage Day

**Chapter 2: Marriage day.**

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed chewing her lip as Ginny attempted to wrestle her hair into some sort of order.

"It won't be so bad Hermione. When all else is said and done Malfoy is a gentlemen. He won't humiliate his wife in public. I'm pretty sure once you have his name he will be honour bound to defend you."

Hermione drew in a deep breath. "I don't need to be defended Ginny, I need to be loved and I know he will keep up appearances in public but what about in private? How will he treat me there? He despises me and then...oh God Ginny, I have to sleep with him."

"Well at least he is easy on the eye." Ginny paused. "Hell Hermione, don't tell Harry I said this, but Malfoy is fit. There are women who would kill to be in his bed and if rumours are true..."

"Ginny I'm a virgin." Hermione hadn't meant to blurt it out like that but she was terrified. Terrified he might hurt her; terrified she wouldn't know what to do. Terrified he would mock her.

Ginny looked shocked "I always assumed you and Ron..." Ginny trailed off.

"No, I wanted to wait." Hermione stated desperately.

Ginny sighed.

"Merlin it seems so stupid now Ginny what do I do?" She asked her friend desperately.

Ginny knelt in front of her and took both her hands.

"You are a brave Gryffindor, you tell Malfoy that you have no experience and you hope he is not selfish."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had found a plain but elegant white gown in the back of her wardrobe. She had bought it for a ministry ball but in the end she had not dared to wear it. It had a cowl back and she had not felt comfortable with this degree of undress but she reasoned now that, excepting the official performing the marriage, there would be no one else there but Malfoy and _he_ was going to see a hell of a lot more than her back before the end of the day.

She transfigured the gown to a periwinkle blue; it was an act of good faith, a signal to him that she would try to be his wife rather than his enemy. As her gaze met the mirror the face looking back at her looked stoic. This was not how she had imagined her wedding day. Still it would not do to dwell on this she convinced herself. It was what it was and she had to go; 'fashionably' late was not an option.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the Department of Matrimonial Affairs with two minutes to spare.

Malfoy was there waiting for her. He offered her a nervous smile and held out a bouquet for her.

"My mother sent you this, white heather and acacia blossom, from the Malfoy estate gardens. She said 'you would come to understand'" He shrugged.

"Thank her for me."

Draco raised his brow. "You may thank her yourself after the ceremony."

"Oh" Hermione said. She hadn't thought what she would do after the ceremony. Of course she wouldn't just go home and turn up for work in the morning. She felt a little foolish.

As the clock struck the hour the ministry official appeared.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy shall we?" He asked ushering them into an adjoining room.

Draco took her arm; she flinched from surprise but didn't pull away. She told herself she needed to get use to his touch. He turned to her;

"You look very beautiful Hermione" he said quietly.

"Thank you" she said, trying to graciously accept the compliment even though she was surprised to receive it.

Hermione heard nothing of the ceremony until it was almost over. _Acacia blossom and white heather_ she wondered _was Narcissa Malfoy sending her a message with this. If so what was it? Did he really think she looked beautiful? Or was it something he felt he should say to his wife on their wedding day?_

These were the thoughts that went through her mind. She turned to examine her soon to be husband. He was taller than she remembered. His face seemed to have shifted slightly; his jaw and cheekbones were more defined. Ginny was right, as he stood there in his grey morning robes he looked very handsome. _Could she learn to love him? Would he want her to?_

She snapped out of her reverie as he slipped the ring onto her hand. It was beautiful, unique and expensive, it screamed wealth. The band represented a diamond encrusted acacia blossom. She was sure she would be afraid she might lose it.

"Congratulations you are now man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The official concluded the ceremony.

For a moment Draco was stunned he looked down at his new bride. He didn't think he had ever really looked at her before and he had to acknowledge that she was truly beautiful and her lips were pink and plump and sweet. Draco leaned in to kiss them.

It was not what she had expected, where she had thought him to be cold and harsh she found, to her surprise, his lips were soft and warm and his kiss, though chaste, was tender.

Hermione looked up at her new husband and smiled tentatively. _May be_ she thought _she could do this._

* * *

 **Author's note**

according to my research the flowers represent:

Acacia bloom =Concealed Love

White heather=Protection; Wishes will Come True


	4. Chapter 3-Meeting Narcissa

Author's note:

Thanks for your reviews so far-looking forward to more please.

NB.

It is a deliberate choice to make the adult Draco a more mature and sympathetic character reflecting the fact that in the books he is a child and in this story he is not. That doesn't mean we won't see his smirking personality at some points.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting Narcissa**

Draco side along apparated them straight into the Orangery at Malfoy Manor where he knew his mother was waiting to meet his new bride. This was a carefully considered move. The Orangery was light and airy and he didn't want to spook Hermione too much, he had very little time to win her over before he would need to bed her. He dare not allow her to see the parts of the Manor she had seen on her previous unfortunate visit. Draco couldn't imagine how she must be feeling. Hermione was about to meet a mother-in-law she must expect to be hostile, in a house that must be the stuff of her nightmares, before being forced into bed with a man she couldn't possible love. How brave this little Gryffindor really was remained to be seen.

The last few days had been a whirlwind for them both, it had been a cynical move on the part of the ministry to make couples marry and consummate the match so quickly. Everyone understood that the population was dwindling but the speed with which the measures had been introduced! Draco suspected it was to ensure that the ancient pure-blood families didn't have time to mount a protest either individually or collectively. There were tens of thousands of marriages to conduct. The back log of cases if appeals began would take the Wizengemot generations to deal with. Essentially everyone rich or poor, pure-blood or muggle born had Hobson's choice.

Draco had argued with his mother over meeting Hermione in these circumstances he had so little time to woo his new bride. He had readily accepted the need to apologise to Hermione the need to try to make amends. He had done so readily, willingly but he had also felt the need to protect her from the nightmares of her past it only for a short time. Draco believed it would do his case no good to remind her of the reasons Hermione had to hate him and his family. He had wanted to take her straight to his penthouse in London but his mother was insistent. Narcissa claimed there was something all Malfoy brides needed to know and it was passed from one generation to the next. That it would be remiss of her not to tell his new bride and she would not be swayed.

"Hermione" Narcissa greeted as she entered the room "how delightful to finally meet you." Of course they _all_ knew they had met before but it seemed there would be an unspoken rule that they would _never_ mention that.

"Lady Malfoy" Hermione greeted.

"Oh no dear, you are Lady Malfoy now I am the dowager Lady Malfoy, but you must call me Narcissa."

 _Merlin_ Hermione thought to herself _she had so much to learn if she was to be Malfoy's wife_. _'If"_ she realised there was no _"if"_ she _was_ now his wife for good or ill and she had better make the best of it.

"Draco, there are a few gifts for Hermione in the drawing room if you would be so good as to have them brought in."

Draco understood he was being dismissed. He inclined his head slightly and left the room.

"I'm sorry you have been drawn into this unfortunate business my dear." Narcissa began "but I do sincerely hope Draco and yourself will be able to make the best of it." She paused "Tell me, truthfully, what you think of him?" Narcissa continued.

"I hardly know him Narcissa, not the adult M...Draco anyway."

"Then let me advise you, I have known him all his life," Narcissa said lightly. "He is very private; however, if you gain his trust he will be honest and open with you." Narcissa began as if reeling off a list. "He truly admirers you, he spoke endlessly of you when you were together at school. He thought he hated you but he didn't he envied you and finally my dear. He has a loving heart if you let him love you he will."

Hermione wasn't sure what Narcissa meant by telling her all this. She did however understand that Narcissa was asking her to try to love her son.

"Narcissa may I ask you something?"

"Yes of course?"

"The flowers you sent me..." Hermione began but she never finished.

"Draco, back so soon?" Narcissa spoke to her son who had reappeared with a small pile of parcels.

"Yes mother I think it's time that Hermione and I left, I have had the house elves transfer your larger gift to our London apartment."

"Hermione" he held out his hand.

Hermione was confused.

"We're not staying here tonight." She enquired looking between her new husband and mother-in-law.

"No" Draco said, indicating again that she should take his hand.

He took her hand so gently. She had not thought him gentle. Again she reflected that may be she could do this.


	5. Chapter 4-Un Petite Liaison

**Chapter 4: Un petite liaison.**

As they disapparated Hermione was surprised to find herself, not in London as she expected but somewhere in the countryside. A large expanse of glass in front of her allowed a view across a beautiful landscape. Rows, of what she assumed to be lavender, spread across the vista way into the distance.

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"Our Villa in France" he said simply. "Let me show you around." Again he held out his hand and this time she took it without hesitation.

He took his time showing her around- she discovered there were 7 bedrooms but _they_ were the only guest. There was a pool and a beautifully appointed terrace. As they made their way onto the terrace the sun was beginning to set, a purple smear across the landscape. They stood and watching the sun sink below the horizon. _Beautiful_ she thought.

"You must be hungry, shall we eat?" He asked.

She nodded her acquiescence. Hermione felt his feather light touch on the small of her back. It was an unconscious gesture. He merely meant to guide her to their table but his delicate touch on the bare skin of her back made her shiver and she remember that they had yet to consummate their match.

It was a beautiful meal everything a romantic meal should be. They even managed pleasant polite conversation. In fact as they drank and relaxed they became a little more comfortable with each other.

"Why periwinkle?" She asked him as she rolled the blush pink wine around the bowl of her glass.

He smiled at her; it was an enigmatic but genuine smile. He seemed a little far away for a moment.

"It was the colour of your gown at the Yule ball; I thought you looked so beautiful that evening."

"Thank you." It had taken Hermione years but she had learnt to accept a compliment gracefully.

"Perhaps" he began but then stopped himself "no" he shook his head.

"What was it Draco?"

 _'_ _Draco', she had called him 'Draco'_ it sounded so good he thought.

"I would have liked to have danced with you that evening, perhaps we could dance now?"

He conjured an old fashioned gramophone which struck up an elegant waltz. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Malfoy?"

She smiled rising to meet him. He was so different to what she had expected. He seemed to have taken on the persona of a romantic hero. He was certainly a perfect gentleman.

She took his hand. He placed his other hand gently on her back. Hermione placed hers on his shoulder and on the beat he led her into the dance.

She wasn't surprised that he danced beautifully; she knew he would have been taught as a boy, possibly by a French dance master. What really surprised her was how gentle he was. This was not the Draco Malfoy she thought she knew.

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" She whispered unintentionally speaking aloud.

He raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" He whispered back.

She laughed lightly.

"It's a muggle phrase, it means: I don't understand you. You are not the person I thought you were."

He didn't say anything for a moment but continued to lead her in the waltz across the terrace.

"Is that a bad thing?" He said this so quietly his breath caressing the shell of her ear as he leaned in to share his words.

"No" _if I had never met you before, if we had no history I would be half way in love with you already._ She silently concluded.

The music slowed and he pulled her a little closer. Perhaps it was the wine? But she felt something stir within her as her breast flattened against his firm chest. As they continued to slowly sway Hermione began to feel heavy limbed. She rested her head on Draco's shoulder and breathed him in. His scent was strangely calming to her, it drew her in; she raised her arms around his neck her fingers tangling in the hair at his nape. Before Hermione knew it Draco's cheek was resting on top of her head. She heard him sigh.

"If only I had not been so cruel" he whispered into the hair "perhaps we might have done this sooner."

Draco was overcome with tenderness as he smooched the muggle born witch. She was beautiful and so innocent all he wanted to do was protect her. Yet how could he when the law required of him the most callous of acts. In the next 15 hours he had to have intercourse with her. He couldn't think of it as making love although at this moment he dearly wished it could be.

"I wish we had longer" his words broke the stillness of the night "I would have wanted to woo you properly."

She looked up into his eyes _they say the eyes are the mirrors of the soul_ he thought and this soul was all kindness and goodness and he promised himself he would try not to hurt her this time.

"You still have time." She said a little shyly snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Do you believe in second chances?" He asked her.

"I would like to think I would always give someone a second chance." She agreed.

"But do you think destiny gives us a second chance?"

"I think we make our own destiny." She said emphatically.

"Curious" he paused "you believe in magic but not destiny?"

"But I know magic is real." She told him.

"But before you knew you were a witch did you believe in magic?" He enquired.

She knew where he was going with this, she smiled at him.

"No" she conceded "and I was wrong, so perhaps there is such a thing as destiny I just can't see it yet."

"Perhaps we were destined to give each other a second chance?" He suggested to her.

"Perhaps" she said quietly "perhaps we should try."

He pulled her tighter into his arms and she shivered.

"You're cold" it was a statement not a question "perhaps we should go inside?"

Hermione nodded and allowed him to lead her back in doors.


	6. Chapter 5: So Deep is the Night

**Chapter 5: So Deep is the Night.**

As they went indoors Hermione felt a rising sense of panic. _Was this going to be it?_ _Was he going to led her to their room now? She needed to tell him of her innocence but could she find the moment? Could she find the nerve?_ She swallowed but before she could speak...He sat her down in the large open plan room she had seen earlier. Hermione sank into the cream leather sofa that sat in the centre of the room. She noticed a black gloss grand piano in front of the large glass feature window.

"Was that here before?" she enquired.

"Can I play something for you?" Draco asked.

She hadn't expected that and whilst Hermione knew she was only prolonging the inevitable she agreed.

Draco sat on the piano stool and prepared to play like some virtuoso. Then he began to the play a beautiful Chopin etude. Hermione watched him intently. She was sure she had heard lyrics set to this melody. She was certain she had heard her mother sing it;

 _So deep is the night…_ the words teased her mind as he played, fragments of a now lost memory. She couldn't recall the rest but it was a haunting melody. As Hermione watched Draco play she was aware that he appeared to be transported somewhere else. He had a dream like look upon his face. His features were almost serene. Hermione studied him, with his features relaxed this way he looked ethereal.

 _Is this the same boy I knew at school?_ She wondered _if it is I didn't know him at all. There was so much of him I did not see._ Hermione made a resolution there and then to start afresh let bygones be bygones. She had a feeling that this Draco Malfoy was someone she could love, if he would let her. _If we can get passed our wedding night_ she silently concluded.

As the music stopped she spoke before her courage failed her.

"Draco" she began "I want to say something."

He didn't speak but simply nodded his assent.

"I want us to start again."

Draco rose gracefully from the piano stool and walked towards her. As he stood in front of her she lowered her head biting her lip, concerned she had in some way offended him but then he dropped to his knees. Shocked by his quick movement her eyes flew up to meet his. They were beautiful eyes, swirling smoke, laced with quick silver and as she stared into their depths she felt her breath hitch.

He took both her hands.

"You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever known, how could you imagine I would deny you anything?" He spoke in a hushed whisper.

She didn't know how to respond, but she believed his sincerity and she could feel her heart quicken at his intensity.

"If you are generous enough to offer me a second chance..." he trailed off and kissed the back of her hands "then I will readily take it."

She smiled at him. It was a shy smile full of hope and Draco was sincere when he again told himself that he would not hurt her, not this time.

The moment was broken by the chimes of the clock. The monitoring spell on Hermione's wrist tightened slightly a reminder that they had not yet fulfilled their obligations under the matrimonial law. Unspoken recognition of this passed between them. Draco stood and held out his hand to take her towards the bedroom.

* * *

As they reached the bedroom he closed the door behind them. _Did he intend to ensure she didn't escape?_ She worried. The room was dark the only light came from the harvest moon that hung huge, bright and orange in the night sky. Draco was looking at her intently, he had not spoken but there lingered about him an air of regret.

He reached up to touch her face but she immediately stiffened. He dropped his hand as if she had slapped it away. Covering for their awkwardness she backed away.

"I need to change and freshen up" she told him hesitantly as she backed into the room's en suite.

Hermione's mind was racing. _That look of regret did it mean he didn't want her? Was she so undesirable? Merlin what if he couldn't do it?_ She wondered. It had never occurred to her that he might in truth be as much repulsed by the idea of intercourse with her as she was terrified by it with him. _But then he had held her so tenderly. Were those the actions of a man who was made nauseous by her presence? What was it then? Why had he looked at her with such regret? Perhaps she could help him along? He had called her beautiful hadn't he?_

Then Hermione recalled Narcissa's gifts. She had a feeling it was a gift intended as much for her new husband as for herself. She opened the box and unfolded the tissue paper. When she saw what was inside she gave a small laugh at the contents; a peacock green silk chemise the silk so fine as to be semi-opaque. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind what this was intended for. Narcissa had intended that new daughter in law would seduce her son even if it was only in the most subtle of way _s. Perhaps she should try?_

Hermione freshened up. She brushed her teeth, brushed out her hair so it fell in cascading waves to her waist and slipped into the green silk lingerie and chemise.

As she came out of the en suite she found him looking out the window at the moon. His back was turned to her. He had removed his robes and his feet were bare. His shirt, now open at the neck hung lose from his trousers. He didn't turn but he clearly knew she was there.

"I'm not sure I can do this Hermione. I know you don't want me but what choice do we have?"

 _So that was it_ she thought. He was afraid _she_ didn't want _him_ and that he would be taking advantage of her. At that moment something inside her began to burn, and it burnt brightly and it burned for him. Although she barely recognised the sensation she knew what it was, desire. There was something about this gentle, nobler Draco Malfoy that pulled at her heart and she knew, when he took her she would not be unwillingly.

"Draco" she said softly, "look at me."

* * *

Author's Note:

So is Draco being genuine or just being a charmer to achieve his own ends?

please review


	7. Chapter 6-His Guilty Secret

**Chapter 6: His Guilty Secret**

Draco turned to look at her. Hermione stood silhouetted in the soft light from the adjoining room. Her hair enveloped her like an aura. Draco swallowed hard. _Merlin give me strength_ he begged. He knew he could be selfish; the law encouraged and allowed him to just take her. He didn't want that. He wanted to hear her scream his name with pleasure. He wanted the dream, the fantasies he had had of her as a boy. The one he had got off to so many times in the solitude of his own room. His guilty secret, the one his father would have beaten out of him had he known. _Yes he admitted it, he Draco Malfoy, pure-blood had wanted to take the 'mud-blood' for years._ Finally at last he had the chance and he didn't know if he could do it.

"Draco?" She questioned moving tentatively into the room.

"There are potions my mother sent if they would make it easier for you" Draco said in a despondent tone. He turned back to the window trying to hide the all too obvious evidence of his desire.

Hermione drew a deep breath to steady herself. She could do this she told herself as she walked silently towards him. As she reached his back she could feel the heat radiate form him. She placed her head against his back, luxuriating in the feel of the long toned muscles as she felt his warmth against her cheek, throwing her arms around his waist to pull herself into him. She felt his breath hitch, she could hear his heart beat as it quickened within his chest and she knew beyond doubt that he did want her and that they would do this.

Draco spun in her arms and swiftly lifted her bridal style to the bed. As he lowered her his lips touched her neck and she sighed. _Merlin she wanted this._ Hermione's hands flew up grabbed fists full of his hair as he kissed her throat passionately.

"Draco" she moaned his name and Draco thought he was about to lose it there and then and that he would not last for her. He drew away balling his hands into fists trying desperately to regain control. Thinking of something that would calm him, Tom Riddle's face, it was like a bucket of cold water. This was the only thing that Draco had ever felt he could thank that man for, that the thought of that evil leer could calm his ardour _._

Hermione had not been content to be still. Her hands were at the buttons of his shirt. Skillfully her tiny fingers worked away at his shirt buttons. When she was done she pushed the fabric aside drinking him in. Her eyes were dark now, lustful below her thick dark lashes. Draco groaned _Merlin she's gorgeous_ he silently intoned.

Hermione almost felt she was salivating at the look of him. Although his skin was pale his torso was like chiselled marble. It was beautiful for being unblemished, she had expected him to be scared. She knew that Harry had cut him wide open with a septemsempra spell but it had been skillfully healed.

Hermione reached out her fingertips grazed his abs and she felt him shiver. His eyes were bright now as if with fever, his lips slightly parted, his breath heavy with desire. She reached up pulling his mouth towards her before she captured it with her own. He responded immediately.

His tongue surged forwards to meet hers to taste her sweetness. She was delicious, sweet she tasted like honeydew. Draco wanted more. His hands slipped down from where it had rested on her hip under the delicate silk that enveloped her womanhood and he felt her stiffen. _She can't do this._ He thought to himself as he dropped his head to her shoulder in frustration.

"Draco" she said almost inaudibly "there is something I need to tell you."

It was his turn to tense. Had something happened to her during the war? Merlin knew there were many rape victims from the war. What a fool he had never considered...

"I've never done this before."

For a moment Draco was sure he stopped breathing. He shot away from her as if he had been electrified. He realised immediately he had done it that was foolish and he had made things worse and he regretted it when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed. _Why was she sorry_ he couldn't comprehend why she would apologise to him.

"Fuck Hermione" he bit out in frustration, he hadn't meant for it to sound so sharp and she reacted like a startled otter. Before he could stop her she flew across the room towards the door.

Never had Draco been so relieved that he knew some wandless magic. Silently he locked the door it forestalled her long enough for him to reach her.

She was panting now in panic as he loomed into her personal space. She almost slapped him but then she remembered that she had to do this, they had to do this and he had done _nothing_ to harm her. He caged her with his arms her back against the door. She bit her lip as he leaned into her.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He whispered into her ear closing the space between them slightly. "I can be gentle" he reassured stroking her hair as he moved still closer. "I just wanted it to be special for you." She could feel his heat now down her full length. "How can it be special if you didn't choose me?" He said almost rhetorically, she could feel the fine hairs of his body now as they brushed her skin yet he still wasn't touching her. She felt electrified, static seemed to coarse through her veins. This fire she felt for him it felt so right suddenly she knew, she felt it in her magical core, it had to be him, it had always been him, and even before they had met fate had meant this to be. This was why she had been drawn to him that first time she had seen him on the train to Hogwarts before she even knew his name. He would be her first it was predestined.

"I chose you" she let out a throaty gasp as he pressed his full length against her. "I want you Draco Malfoy." _I will be alright_ she told herself _at least until the morning_.

* * *

Author's note

Please review if you want to know what happens next soon ! Showing my Slytherin traits?


	8. Chapter 7-Knowledge is Power

Author's note

 **Warning**

Sexual abuse as a child is briefly alluded to in this chapter. There is nothing in anyway explicit or inappropriate but please be warned if you are in anyway sensitive to even a hint of such things.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Knowledge is power**

It had been a condition of his sentence- to avoid the dementors' kiss - to surrender his lands, investments and titles to his son. He was told this was to prevent any bribery of the prison guards but Lucius knew that if it came down to it- it wasn't his wealth that mattered it was knowledge. Knowledge of one's enemy was power.

Lucius had been content for a while to sit quietly in his cell in Azkaban to all the world a picture of contrition. He was confident that soon enough the Wizarding World would come to its senses and he would be set free. _But_ as he looked at the headline in the 'Prophet' – a privilege allowed him for good behaviour-he realised that the world had indeed gone mad.

 **Ministry Marriage matches Malfoy with Muggle-born Heroine.**

Lucius had not fought two wars and given up his inheritance to see his son forced into marriage with this unnatural filth. It was time to get out!

Lucius knew the Minister of Magic's dirty little secret. The minister had a weakness for pretty little boys. Lucius had come very close to castrating the man when he had caught him one day when Draco was 8 years old inappropriately fondling his son. Draco had no memory of the event, Lucius had made sure of it, but Lucius remembered and now a little black mail was in order. Lucius knew that Draco would not have been the man's only victim. It would not take long and Lucius would be out to save his son again.

Lucius needed to send an owl but he knew his mail was monitored it would not do for his secret to get into the wrong hands. Prisoners were allowed to petition the minister so that was what he would claim to want to do.

Two hours later Lucius had what he needed. Lucius wrote a lengthy appeal in the hope that those checking would bore before they got to the end where he finished his appeal with:

 _Draco knows you thought fondly of him as a child even though he never speaks of it._ And I am sure he would petition you for your kind assistance in this matter.

The slightly italicised section, which appeared a little like poorly formed penmanship, should be enough to get the message home.

Four hours later Lucius was released on licence and under house arrest to Malfoy Manor which was fine as that was exactly where he expected to find his son. Lucius had, however, made one slight miscalculation he had forgotten that the new Lady Malfoy would not enjoy a honeymoon so near to where dear departed Bella had tortured her.

After bullying the house elves Lucius discovered his son had taken the mud-blood to France! Still beyond his reach but Lucius was a patient man, when it came to his son, he could wait.

* * *

Author's note

As always please review

As with my previous stories nothing is posted until the whole story is actually written so although I love your reviews I'm unlikely to make any major changes to the story that you might suggest but will bare your ideas in mind for next time. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8 - Tell me what you need

**Author's note**

ok so this is why it's M rated

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Tell me what you need.**

Draco kissed her so tenderly this time she almost wanted to cry from the beauty of it. His lips were soft but not demanding.

"Tell me what you need" he whispered gently as he pulled away.

Hermione was not a complete innocent, she and Ron had indulged in some heavy petting and foreplay. She knew what she liked but she had never been asked to voice it before. Ron would have been too selfish to ask this of her. He would have been all sweaty palms and clumsiness, lost in his own desire. Hermione knew that now like she understood that Draco knew how to worship her.

"I need your skin pressed against me, I need to feel your heart beat next to mine, the smoothness and firmness of you hot against my thigh."

Draco took off his shirt, then reaching out to her slowly he lifted her chemise, she raised her arms so he could take it over her head. He let out a shuddering breath as he saw her naked breasts for the first time. Hermione ached for him to touch them - _but not yet_ , she told herself holding herself back.

"I need more" she said "all of you I want to feel your full length against me."

He did as she asked. He undid his trousers pushed them from his hips and they pooled at his feet. He was about to remove his boxers, but she forestalled him.

"I need to do this" she told him.

She ran her finger under his waist band. Softly caressing his skin and gently brushing the tip of his now steel stiff length. Draco drew in his breath at the contact as she slipped his shorts down his legs and he sprang forth.

Hermione beheld him now in all his masculine glory, made speechless by what she saw and her raging desire for him. She stepped out of her own underwear and stepped towards him. It felt glorious, she writhed against him luxuriating in the friction between their skins.

"I need your lips upon me" she commanded and he quickly obliged. Kissing her neck, down her throat down her breast bone.

"I need your hands on my breast"

He uttered what was almost a growl as he took her in his hands squeezing and kneading, rolling her nipples as he continued down. He peppered her stomach with red hot kisses still working his way down towards that little knot of nerves.

"Lower" she managed to sigh. She thought she might orgasm from the mere thought of him there. As his lips reached her she wondered if you could die from desire.

"I need my hands all over you, every inch of you" she said. She knew she would surprise him now. She had some skill at this, she had needed to help Ron with his pent up frustrations. She splayed her hands across his chest then swept her hands left and right, passing feather light down his side to the 'v' of his loins. She grasped him firmly rubbing her thumb in smooth circles across his head. He felt like steel wrapped in velvet. The moan he gave her was feral.

"I want to open up for you" she told him lust dripping from her words. Dimly Draco was aware that her _need_ had become a _want_. _His_ want was driving him insane as he dipped a finger where he knew a very aroused part of him wanted to follow. He grinned inwardly as he felt how wet she already was _oh this will be good my princess_ he silently promised her as he hooked first one then two fingers into her.

Hermione bucked her hips against his hand. His talented fingers stoking her passion _._

"I want you inside me" she almost begged him. Draco did not wait for any further invitation. She hissed and dug her nails into his back when he entered her and he stilled afraid he had gone too far too soon.

"Relax" he coed.

 _Gods his penetration hurt_ but slowly the warmth of him and the feel of him inside her began to ease the initial discomfort and she had the urge to pull him deeper. Clasping his buttocks she moaned:

"More"

He half carried half threw her on to the bed- her legs wrapped around his waist so they need not break that intimate contact.

"Make me scream your name" she demanded breathlessly.

And he did.

"Draco" she screamed as she climaxed and he immediately followed tipped over by the way she called his name.


	10. Chapter 9-Pride in his Name

**Chapter 9: Pride in his Name.**

"How could you continence this 'Cissa?" Lucius demanded of his wife.

Narcissa almost sneered at her husband as she responded:

"How could I _not_? It was the law," she snapped, "or would you rather Draco Take your place in Azkaban?"

Lucius sighed, "of course not."

"Then what would you have had me do, torture her on the floor? Oh yes I forget we already tried that!"

She was clearly pissed with him now.

"'Cissa," Lucius tried coaxing his wife to be, what he viewed as, reasonable.

"Don't 'Cissa me Lucius Malfoy." His wife responded indignantly.

"What are we to do?" He asked her adopting a more conciliatory tone.

"Nothing, _we_ are going to do nothing. Leave him be Lucius for Merlin's sake, if he finds happiness with the girl just leave him be." Narcissa insisted.

Lucius didn't respond but he knew that was _not_ an option. Narcissa did not understand his pride in the Malfoy name. It was a trust passed down to him through generations and he could not allow that swotty girl to sully his line. Slowly a nefarious plan began to form it would not be so hard to split them apart they couldn't really trust each other, not yet, and if that didn't work he could make the Mud-blood 'disappear'.

* * *

Hermione awoke the morning after her wedding night with a sense of contentment she had not felt for years. She felt warm and safe; she couldn't resist nuzzling into Draco's neck as he slept quietly at her side just so she could breathe him in. There was something about the smell of him that was just 'right'. She couldn't quite define it. She could stay here in his arms forever. Never moving even if it meant she would wither away.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered to her. Hermione hadn't realised he was awake and she blushed to be caught breathing him in as she had.

"Good morning," she responded _now what?_ She thought. It was done the marriage was consummated, they had done what the law required, they were safe from exile or imprisonment. It had been beyond pleasant but _now what?_ Now, she supposed, they had to see if they could live with each other. Get to know each other better build a life together.

She had expected that awkward morning after feeling she had heard others talk about _but,_ to her surprise, it wasn't there. Draco seemed as equally content just to lay there as she was but there were so many unanswered questions. _Where would they live? How would he cope with her friends? How would she cope with his parents?_ But she began with a simple one: "Are you hungry Draco?"

"Ravenous." Was his simple one word response but his face suggested he had other ideas about what he wanted to eat and he would not find it in the kitchen cabinets. Hermione couldn't help herself she giggled at his blatant innuendo as he pounced on her dragging her under him to ease his morning need.

When they finally made it to breakfast over coffee and croissants Hermione began to raise her questions.

"Will we return to your apartment after our honeymoon?" She asked.

"Don't worry," he reassured taking her hand, "I don't expect you to come and live at the manor with me. You can go back to your earlier life if you wish but with one exception."

"Oh, and what would that be Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked coquettishly.

"You come home and sleep with me," Draco was deadly serious about this there could be no dalliances outside marriage, no smear on the Malfoy name, no doubt that any heir was his. So he continued for clarity sake; "you are my wife now and you are a Malfoy."

"I understand Draco," she said solemnly, "and I will honour my vows so long as you do."

Clear that they understood each other neither said anymore on the subject.

* * *

Two days later they returned to London and 'normal' life. Draco's apartment was wonderful a penthouse that overlooked the Thames. It was modern light and airy the antithesis of Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, this is wonderful Draco," she enthused, "nothing like I expected."

"Thank you I furnished it myself but if there is anything that you really can't stand we can change it." He offered smiling at her genuinely. Hermione liked that genuine smile.

She smiled back she had never expected him to be so accommodating.

"Let me show you to your room." He continued.

Hermione hadn't expected that somehow she had expected to share a room with Draco. Perhaps she had looked a little crestfallen because he took her hand to lead the way.

It was a beautiful room all soft blues and whites. A huge soft looking bed at its centre, thick pile cream carpets across the floors. The colours gave it the calming feeling of dawn after a snow storm when all was white and still, it felt serene.

"This is very beautiful" she told him "I'm sure I will sleep as peacefully here as anywhere." _Not as peacefully as I might in your arms_ her treacherous mind continued.

Draco looked at her curiously but said nothing continuing the tour.

"And through here is your dressing room, your things have already been unpacked including a number of gowns and robes my mother bought you as gifts." Forestalling her objections he immediately added "please don't be offended, being Lady Malfoy is not so easy as it might seem and my mother only wants to help you."

Hermione bit her tongue, of course she realised she knew nothing of the role she would have to fulfil and she really should bite back her pride and accept Narcissa help graciously.

"Of course," was all she said.

"Here is your en suite."

Hermione took in the cavernous white marble suite. The large shower and the sunken bath so wide and deep she was sure she could swim across it.

"This is all wonderful Draco, and where will you be?"

He smiled and took her hand again.

"I didn't think you'd care," he said quietly rubbing small circles across the back of her hand, he looked strangely vulnerable for a moment. " I thought once we had…complied with the requirements of the law. You would be content to stay away from me."

Hermione looked at him she recalled then what Narcissa had said about her son:

' _He has a loving heart if you let him love you he will.'_ Hermione realised that Draco had expected the wedding night to be a one nightstand to comply with the law. He had no expectations of a relationship beyond that.

"No Draco I don't think I would." She said almost too quietly but she knew he had heard as a faint blush rose on his cheekbones.

"My room is right next door," He said before continuing hurriedly, "I thought you would want your privacy, that you wouldn't want to be with me..." he trailed off looking at her uncertainly. "You can join me whenever you wish." He tentatively added.

Hermione blushed.

Draco's room was painted in more masculine hues. Whites, silvers and gunmetal greys but still modern and elegant. Finally they reached a set of double doors.

"Whilst this pales into insignificance compared to the one at the Manor I'm sure this will be your favourite room and I would be happy if you would help me stock it."

He threw the double doors open and Hermione beamed with delight, a library.

"I'll leave you to look around I have some business to attend to."

With that he left her to browse.

Hermione ran her fingers along the spines of the books. Row upon row of beautifully bound green leather tomes. She wasn't sure where to start then she remembered something she had intended to look up. Finding the catalogue she looked for a book on the language of flowers. _Why had Narcissa given her such a distinctive bouquet_?

It took some time but after about half an hour she found it:

Acacia bloom =Concealed Love

White heather=Protection; Wishes will Come True

If she understood this correctly, and following on from her conversation with the Malfoy matriarch it seemed likely, she was being told that Draco had hidden his love for her, that marrying her was a wish come true and that he would protect her no matter what now she was his wife. Hermione made a mental note to ask Narcissa about this as soon as she could.

Hermione's next meeting with Narcissa was to be much sooner than she had expected. That evening Draco told her that she would have to help organise the annual fete at the manor and she would need to meet Narcissa tomorrow morning to begin the planning.

* * *

Draco had found the last few minutes confusing. He understood that Hermione had married him because she had little choice. Had consented to sleep with him, he assumed because she found him desirable enough, but she seemed genuinely disappointed to be given her own suite of rooms. _Does she genuinely want to be with me?_ Perhaps she did and for some reason that idea both thrilled and scared him.

* * *

For the last hour they had sat in companionable silence whilst they finished their dinner wine. Hermione looked at him furtively under her lashes. He truly was handsome almost beautiful. His face had lost that 'pointedness' it had appeared to have when he was a child. The sneer had gone and Hermione began to understand Narcissa's words; all of them.

Here was a man who as a young child had been kind and lovely, who as a teenager had been forced into a cold mask that hid his true self. Coerced into adopting beliefs that were never truly his own and then forced to choose between those beliefs and his heart's desires.

'He has a loving heart,' her mother in law had said and Hermione knew how much it had cost him to protect the mother he loved. Hermione understood now that a love like that could be both a burden and a boon. _What had Lucius Malfoy been prepared to do for the love of his son?_ She wondered.

Tried she decided she would turn in for the night. Draco looked _disappointed._

"Goodnight," she bid him.

"Goodnight Hermione."

She prepared for bed, the house elves had laid out a beautiful gold satin chemise. Part of Hermione wanted to wear her old jersey pyjamas but then she knew that clothing like this made her feel beautiful, wanted.

The sheets on her bed were luxurious. She reveled in the feel of the sheets against her bare skin. She pick up her book and began to read.

She must have doused off; she awoke reaching her arm across the bed unconsciously expectant that he would be there, he wasn't.

Hermione couldn't get back to sleep Narcissa's word played round and round in her head:

'He has a loving heart',

'He will love you if you let him'

Then Draco's own words, his invitation:

'You can join me.'

The phrases went through her head and she knew she should not allow him to sleep alone if this marriage was to work. She needed to show him that he was beginning to mean more to her than a husband force upon her by ministry law.

She quietly entered his room. He was asleep on his side, his back towards her. She slipped in beside him. Spooning him close. He stirred slightly:

"Thank you," he said so very quietly. She wasn't sure what he was thanking her for but she kissed his shoulder blade and hugged him tight.

Draco couldn't believe that she had joined him. He had so wanted her to but he wouldn't push. They had both known that the consummation of their marriage was something about which they had no choice. But she had chosen to join him tonight. Of her own volition she had come to his bed. She did not need to and she could not know how much it meant to him. He knew now that when she said she had chosen him, she had meant it. It had not been just empty words uttered, in the heat of the moment, to make the situation seem better.

Draco realised then he was in real trouble; she had chosen him and that knowledge, merged with his long buried longing for her, burning down his reticence.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered to the darkness believing her to be asleep. But she wasn't and Draco cried silent tears when she replied:

"Me too."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

ok so we it's well and truly established that they want to be together now and develop their relationship but will they be able to stay together? love your reviews -please review


	11. Chapter 10-A Dangerous Proposal

**Chapter 10 –A dangerous proposal**

Draco had not expected to meet with any of Hermione's friends so soon, but of course the 'saviour' of the Wizarding World had been invited to the prestigious event at the Manor. Previously Harry Potter had always refused the polite invitations. Although Potter had always shown nothing but respect for Draco's mother: had ensured she had received the recognition she deserved for her role in Voldemort's downfall, he had never voluntarily came to the Manor- until today. Draco supposed it was Hermione's influence and he supposed that for Hermione's sake he would be polite.

"Potter" he greeted.

"Malfoy" the boy who lived acknowledge.

"Mrs. Potter" he acknowledged the red headed firebrand at his old enemy's side.

"You look well Draco," the young women concluded "it seems married life suits you."

A little surprised by her use of his first name and her cordial greeting Draco could only thank her before ushering both his guests into the marquee.

Hermione was doing her best to play the gracious hostess and most of the pure-blood guests were doing their best to treaty her politely as befitted her status as lady of the Manor. It was clear though that for some of them the notion of a mud-blood Malfoy got up their stuck up noses and they moved on from their hostess as quickly as etiquette allowed.

After a few hours Hermione needed a time out and she sought a shady spot underneath a rose arbour to recover her equilibrium. Surprisingly Ron had accepted his invitation too either out of solidarity with Harry or Hermione or even both. Hermione watch from the shadows as Ron awkwardly attempted to balance his plate and glass whilst trying to shake the hand of a dark haired man that Hermione only vaguely recognised. She knew her mother-in-law would chastise her for not knowing all her guest by name but she had tried.

Hermione smiled to herself, there was something charming about Ron clumsiness; perhaps it was one of the things that had first endeared him to her? Before she could give her thoughts about Ron any further consideration a platinum blond head came into view. Draco's social graces were the complete antithesis of Ron's he knew how to play the gracious host. Whilst Ron's clumsiness was endearing Draco's elegance and grace was so alluring. Whilst she wanted to playfully ruffle Ron's hair she wanted to run her fingers through Draco's to grab fists full of it. Whilst she contemplated the contrast in the two men and her own reaction to them a less benevolent presence had made its way towards her.

"You could still be with him you know" he drawled an unpleasant edge to his tone.

"Sorry?" Hermione turned to Lucius with a very convincing look of confusion on her face.

"Come now Miss Granger." Hermione bristled at his refusal to use her new title. "We both know you would rather be with Weasley than share Draco's bed."

Hermione remained silent her back stiffening.

"I could make that happen for you" He offered.

Hermione turned to him lifted her chin and said, with as much venom as she could muster:

"It's Lady Malfoy now." She didn't wait for his reply but bravely turned her back on the former Death Eater and walked away.

Draco watched the exchange between his father and his new wife from across the lawns. He couldn't hear what was said but he watched as Hermione stiffened at something his father had said. His father was doubtless being an elitist bastard. He turned intent on finding Hermione and asking what his father had said but before he could Potter stopped him.

"Malfoy could I have a word?"

Draco just wasn't in the mood for Saint Potter not while his own father was bullying his wife.

"If this is to tell me you will end me if I hurt her believe me _I know_ , now that's over if you will excuse me."

Draco was about to leave but Harry caught his elbow. Draco looked disdainfully down at the hand that now creased his robes. As if sensing he was about to pull away Harry blurted out:

"We need your help."

Draco eyed his erstwhile opponent trying to calculate his motives, when he couldn't discern one curiosity got the better of him.

"Go on" he replied, a no nonsense edge to his words.

"Could we go somewhere where we won't be over heard?" Harry requested

Draco acquiesced a mere nod of his head signally to Harry to follow him.

Hermione walked away from Lucius Malfoy with a growing sense of panic. Panic because she didn't trust him and she knew he was scheming but also panic because her world had shifted. She wasn't sure the elder Malfoy was right. Ron was not yet married but given a choice would she go back to him? Hermione was no longer sure. She might not have chosen Draco as her husband but she could choose whether to remain with him. There was something about being with Draco that just felt right, predestined; she didn't think she _could_ leave him now. She needed time to think and in the meantime she couldn't let Draco know what his father had said it would lead to too many questions she wasn't yet prepared to answer.

Draco dragged Harry into the old stable block.

"You have two minutes Potter." Draco stated with that no nonsense manner.

Harry took one of several deep breaths before he began:

"There is a dangerous group of dark wizards who are very vehemently opposed to some of the minister's moves to abolish blood prejudice."

A chill ran down Draco's spine but he didn't let it show.

"You do surprise me" he responded sarcastically.

"This is serious Malfoy; they are likely to target Hermione first." Harry snapped watching as Draco's frame became preternaturally still.

"I know you would never have chosen to marry her" Harry continued "but I sense that now you are married to her, now you know her a little, you wouldn't want any harm to come to her."

Whatever he felt for Hermione was none of Potter's business but Draco had to concede:

"I wouldn't want her to come to any harm. What is it you want from me?"

Over the next few minutes the Auror explained to the former Slytherin what was required of him. In essence the ministry was asking Draco to infiltrate this dangerous group and report back on the true nature of their threat. Draco knew this was a dangerous request but he would be damned if he would stand by and watch the rise of another Voldemort. So he agreed to Potter's proposal.


	12. Chapter 11- A Lair of Darkness

**Chapter 11 -A Lair of Darkness**

Lucius Malfoy considered his daughter-in-law's reaction carefully. It had not been as he expected. There seemed, if he read the signs correctly, some attachment to his son that Lucius had not factored into his plans. _Pity,_ he considered _had she been a pure-blood she would have been a magnificent match. Beautiful, powerful and intelligent_ he mused _all he would have wanted in his son's wife all except the one very important quality that would condemn her._

The question Lucius now considered was how attached were the pair? He would need to observe them very carefully.

"Is there a problem my Lord?" McNair asked him during their next meeting. There was indeed a problem but he would not be sharing this with his 3rd in command. It appeared his only son and heir was in love with the filthy little mud-blood.

He had watched them the previous evening over dinner. The simpering smiles, the brushes of hands beneath the table where they thought they were unobserved. It had taken all his considerable power _not_ to vomit. He was furious with his son, how could Draco be so stupid as to be seduced by the girl? Perhaps more worrying was that Narcissa seemed susceptible to the girl too. Neutralising Ms. Granger would not be as easy as he had thought.

It had taken Lucius weeks to fathom her but final he realised that the girl's one true weakness was her compassion. It would not do to threaten her; she would not be cowed by any amount of threat to her own safety but if there was a threat to others… if there was a threat to those she loved he was sure she could be persuaded to do his bidding.

Snapping out of his reverie Lucius turned to those assembled;

"My son has become a bit of a problem…" Lucius announced.

* * *

The White Wyvern -this was where Draco's contact had told him they would meet. He knew the pub in Knockturn Alley, he would need his wits about him but Draco was only slightly nervous. He was, after all, a powerful wizard and his reputation as a former Death Eater was enough to clear most rooms and part crowds in this part of Wizarding London. He opened the door to this festering pit of filth and darkness and steeling himself he walked in.

His contact sat waiting in a dark corner a large hood shading the upper half of his face the only hit that it was him the Knott family ring on the hand that tapped impatiently against the table.

Without preamble Draco addressed the younger Knott "There is a group of 'likeminded' men that I would like to contact." He began "I was told you might know where I might find them."

Knott studied him for a moment his intense stare reflecting the guttering candle that lay on the table between them.

"I was told you were a reformed character happily married to your mud-blood whore."

Internally Draco bristled but he knew he could not allow his feelings to show. Draco scoffed "sometimes one must do what is necessary to avoid suspicion."

Knott responded with a smile that was more of a sneer.

"I will take your request to those concerned I know how to reach you." And with that he stood to leave.

Draco tensed for a moment wary that Knott had left with undue haste but as he looked around the White Wyvern there seemed no immediate threat. He waited a few moments to ensure that he would not be seen leaving too close to Knott so there could be no hint of their meeting.

Knockturn Alley was preternaturally dark as Draco stepped out ready to apparate home. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck he turned, he had the sudden feeling someone was watching him, something was amiss. Then they appeared a dark mist that seared through the putrid darkness and filth of the alley.

Draco was a skilled and powerful wizard he had dueled his way out of Hogwarts during the final battle when he was little more than a teenage boy but he had not accounted for being ambushed by one, two, three, four, five Death Eaters. He counted the pops of disapparation as they appeared around him. He was out numbered and though individual he would not be outmatched, collectively he knew they would overwhelm him. He looked for an escape route: there was none. Draco knew he could not simply apparate away without leading them into his home. _Shit_ was his only thought had as he tried to buy himself some time to think.

"Well if isn't the esteemed and feted blood traitor." McNair sneered.

* * *

Hermione was awoken by violent knocking on the doors of their London apartment. She wondered why Draco hadn't answered it. Was he so deeply asleep? She hadn't heard him return. She slipped out of her bed and into his adjoining room. His bed was empty undisturbed. Hermione didn't know whether to be angry or concerned. They had agreed that there would be no dalliances- _had he broken his word or had something happened to him?_ All this passed through her mind as the hammering continued at the door. Then she recognised the voice screaming her name.

"Hermione" Harry screamed as she moved towards the door. "Hermione open up."

Hermione sprinted for the door _had something happened to Harry or Ginny?_ Her blood suddenly ran cold at the thought.

She opened the door.

"Harry what it is?" she greeted him.

Harry looked frantic.

"I need you to come with me" he said without preamble. He grabbed a cloak that had been disguarded by the door and before she could speak another word she felt the tug of apparation as Harry seized her arm.

When they reappeared she immediately recognised the long corridors of St Mungo's. Hermione blanched:

"Harry why are we here?"


	13. Chapter 12- The Mark of a Traitor

**Chapter 12- The Mark of a Traitor.**

"Mrs. Malfoy?" The Healer asked before Harry had any chance to explain.

"Your husband is stable but I'm afraid there may be some permanent scaring"

Hermione lost it.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?"

The Healer looked at Harry reproachfully as if he should have made Hermione aware of the situation.

"Draco was attacked…"

Before Harry could even complete the sentence Hermione was demanding to know where he was. The Healer silently indicated the way.

Draco was so pale his skin had the grey pallor of the dead. If it hadn't been for the fact she could see his chest rise and fall she might have thought him dead. The bile and panic that rose in her stomach took her breath away. _When had she come to care so deeply about him? So deeply that the thought of his death… she couldn't even contemplate that._

"How is he? What happened?" She finally managed to choke out her voice no more than a broken whisper.

"He was badly beaten" Harry told her "they found him unconscious at the entrance to Knockturn Alley, at first it was assumed he had been attacked by muggers but…"

Harry lifted the sheet that covered Draco's chest to reveal the bruises and gashes that spread across his ribs and shoulders but what drew her eye was the livid scar that had already scabbed.

"They say that they can't heal it; it will scar." Harry informed her.

A cursed blade that was what they had used on him. Carved across that smooth alabaster chest the word livid and red:

 _'_ _TRAITOR'._

"What was he doing in Knockturn Alley late at night." She demanded of no one in particular.

"I'm sorry Hermione it was my fault." Harry began to explain how he had recruited Draco to help the Auror's department.

 _Was it simply revenge?_ Hermione wondered; retribution for the Malfoy's last minute betrayal of Voldemort or was it because he had married her? Hermione could not bare the idea that he was being punished because of her.

He was still, so still, as she sat at his side. She worried how he would react when he saw what they had done to him; she knew he still bore another scar. He chose to hide that scar, as she did her own, but it haunted him, scared him psychologically as well as physically. She tensed as she imagined his rage and what he might do in vengeance.

* * *

Author's notes

Couple of short chapter coming up to move the plot along- please review-reviews make me update faster!


	14. Chapter 13- This Passionate Man

**Chapter 13: This passionate man**

Narcissa watched her daughter-in-law she had refused to leave Draco's side. She had only been persuaded to leave for moments for a drink and a rest break and only then if Narcissa kept vigil by Draco's side. It was as if the young witch would trust no one else near her husband. The little Gryffindor was indeed as fierce as any Lioness in defence of its pride no one was going to hurt Draco without dealing with her first.

Narcissa held back a tear; to see that fierce loyalty for her son- bitterly Narcissa thought _Draco should have expected that loyalty from us his parents, instead we threw him into the pit of snakes_. Watching the care on the young women's face Narcissa felt ashamed _never again_ Narcissa promised herself _never again would she be careless of her son's life and well-being._

* * *

Draco was home within the week. He was mostly recovered but that scar, the vicious slur upon Draco's character remained scrawled across his heart.

Draco could not forget what McNair and the others had done to him and he was determined he would not back down. He would not be a coward this time. They would pay for what they had done, they would be stopped before things got out of hand.

This was what he told Potter a few days later as he was temporarily deputised as an Auror. He knew Hermione was not happy that he was putting himself in danger.

"I will be prepared next time Hermione." He had told her. I can handle myself and now I've been deputised I can use powers that would not normally be permitted." _Not that it would have stopped him anyway but she didn't need to know that_ he secretly added.

"What if they try to kill you next time?" Draco felt blessed that she was even worried but he had to make Hermione understand he was not the only one at risk.

"Hermione", he said taking her face in his hands and lowering his forehead to rest against hers "if they succeed you will be the first muggle born they will come after."

"I can take care of myself" she responded churlishly.

"I know you can" he said quietly "no one doubts your ability but what if you too were outnumbered? And what about the others Hermione? What about the others too young, too old, with less skill who will defend them?"

She just stared at him understanding dawning in her eyes.

"I can't stand by this time and allow this to happen. It's not enough that I am not complicit. I will not let it happen again. There will be no more blood prejudice there will never be another Tom Riddle not while I live to prevent it."

Hermione looked at her husband still breathless from his impassioned speech and she understood. It would be selfish of her to deny him this chance to do the right thing.

" I love you."

It had slipped out before she had chance to process what she had said. Yet she would not take it back. This passionate man; forged in the fires of war, who loved and felt things too intensely -how could she not love him? Her love for Ron felt like a childish thing compared to how she felt in that moment and she knew she would never take Lucius Malfoy up on his offer.

He didn't reply he looked stunned but his answer came in the most breathtaking kiss he had ever given her. Her knees gave out and she melted. She knew he was determined to protect her and Hermione knew she would do anything to keep him safe, to keep him alive because her heart recognised this and she realised if he died her heart would die with him.

* * *

 **Author's note**

UP next a longer chapter -we find out a little of what Lucius is up to- please review and I will update quickly


	15. Chapter 14-Family Matters

**Chapter 14: Family Matters.**

"What did you think you were doing?" Lucius bellowed.

"You said to 'rough him up, warn him off' my Lord" McNair said in a groveling tone like the simpering sycophant he was.

"I did _not_ say scar him for life!" Lucius snapped. Using wandless magic he lifted the hapless fool off the ground by his collar.

"Do you not understand my son is not the boy you knew during the war. He is now a formidable wizard of considerable power. He is not some sniveling child who will run and hide in a corner. He is a Malfoy and _he will_ seek vengeance. He will turn to powerful friends who _will_ cause us problems. Your failure to obey orders risk our exposure before we are ready. I _will not_ tolerate failure and disobedience." Lucius concluded with cold menace.

There was a sickening snap as McNair's lifeless form fell to the floor.

"Get him out of my sight." Lucius hissed toeing the lifeless form with the tip of his highly polished boot. "I have family matters to deal with."

Lucius pondered long and hard what to do about Draco and his mud-blood wife. NcNair's stupidity had changed the dynamic between the girl and Draco. He had seen how she had refused to leave Draco's bedside as he lay in St Mongos. He had seen how she had defended him like a robin protecting its nest. She had also turned to Potter for help. He did not need Potter sniffing around but, he would deal with that later, first he needed to deal with Draco and his filthy little pet.

Lucius was now sure that the Granger girl was in love with his son and he had a sneaking suspicion that the feeling was mutual. This would be their weakness if he could take out the girl Draco would be destroyed, at least for a time, at least long enough for Lucius' plans to come to fruition. The question was how to deal with the girl. _Could she be paid off?_ He doubted it. He couldn't murder her it would draw too much attention. There had to be another way.

* * *

It was weeks, frustrating weeks where he knew Draco's affection for the swott would only have grown deeper, before Lucius finally had the opportunity to get the girl alone.

"I must say I am surprised Miss Granger" Lucius began knowing that his repeated refusal to use her married name would annoy her. "I would not have expected Draco and yourself to get along so well and yet here you are the model happily married poster boy and girl for the minister's marriage policy."

Hermione said nothing, she knew better than to engage Lucius in any pleasantries.

"Tell me what do you really think of Draco?" Lucius asked almost politely as if it were mere ideal curiosity. Hermione was not fooled.

"I think he's wonderful, he clearly takes after his mother." She replied wanting to ensure that the Malfoy patriarch understood that though Draco might look very like his father it was not only his princely looks that she enjoyed.

"Indeed; and like I would do anything for his mother you of course would give up anything for Draco?"

"Oh course" Hermione replied somewhat cautiously. She did not like the turn of this conversation.

"Even _your life_?" Lucius questioned placing significant emphasise on the latter words.

Hermione didn't answer more alarmed now.

"You see we have a little problem you and I." he said in a low exaggerated drawl. "We both want to keep Draco safe and we both know what the real danger is to him."

"What do you mean?" She couldn't quite fathom what kind of game he was playing.

" _You_ are the danger." Lucius stated emphatically.

"I would never hurt him you must know that…" Hermione began to protest.

"No, I don't doubt for a moment that you would never hurt him directly but you see… it is his association with _you_ that is the problem."

"What are you suggesting?" Hermione demanded more aggressively than she had intended.

"That he was attacked because he is married _to you_." Lucius responded emphasizing the last two words.

Hermione was stunned for a moment before she rallied.

"You can't be serious; he married me because he had to."

"But he didn't have to?" Lucius countered. "He married you because he wanted to- there was provision, albeit in the small print, for couples to be allocated other spouses if there were irreconcilable differences."

"But there weren't Draco and I get along fine."

"Because he wanted _you_ , he has always wanted _you_. To those who knew that he had a way out but refused to take it he is now seen as a blood traitor. Draco has a target on his back and it is all because he wanted _you_." Lucius concluded somewhat viciously.

"He has been promised every protection by the Auror department. Harry himself will oversee Draco's protection." Hermione argued desperately.

Lucius Malfoy merely scoffed.

"And you believe that will be enough?" he asked her.

"It will have to be enough" she said vehemently.

"What if there was a way to guarantee Draco's safety?" The former Death Eater enquired.

"How can there be?" she demanded her brow knotting together in apparent confusion.

"There would of course be a cost both to you and in the short term to Draco, but you would be safe. You would be able to live in the magical world and Draco; well he will be safe and will eventually remarry."

"But he is married to me…how? I don't understand… you're asking me to give him up?" Hermione demanded the beginnings of panic taking hold.

"Calm yourself Miss Granger." Lucius demanded as he let out a long suffering sigh. Listen carefully. What I propose is…"

Over the space of the next 10 minutes Lucius outlined his scheme to offer Hermione a new life in Canada with enough wealth to allow her to live in style. She would change her identity and never have contact with Draco again. After 5 years the law allowed a spouse to divorce on the grounds of desertion and then Draco would remarry a pure-blood. At such a time she would cease to have any claim on Draco or the Malfoy estate.

The benefits to her, significant wealth and the ability to have a husband of her own choosing, 'even Weasley' if she wished so long as Ron would swear an unbreakable vow to keep their deal secret.

The benefits for Draco his life; his safety would be guaranteed, with her disappearance the pure-blood elitists would assume that Draco had done 'what was necessary' to get out of his unsuitable marriage- the threats to him would cease when it was apparent he was not, after all, a blood traitor.

"And what is in it for you?" after listening in stunned silence Hermione finally spoke.

"Ah! Well aside from my son's safety I will not lie to you Miss Granger I would see the purity of the Malfoy line maintained."

"and what about what Draco wants-does that count for nothing?" Hermione demanded of the older Malfoy.

He scoffed, Hermione was seriously tempted to punch his arrogant milk white face.

"Oh how delightful, you are deluded my dear? Oh he wanted you as the best of the available options-I will admit when it came to selecting a mud-blood spouse you would certainly top the list- but do you really believe Draco will ignore his heretige if he has another choice. Did he tell you he always wanted you? That had things been different he would have pursued you all along?"

Hermione blanched, this was all the confirmation Lucius needed to continue to undermine Hermione's faith in his son.

"My son is a Malfoy and a Slytherin that means two things Miss Granger;" Again that hateful use of her maiden name "that he will have the best available and he will do whatever he needs to do to get it."

Hermione's heart plummeted had she been so blinded by Draco's charm. Was Lucius right had it all been just a means to an end?

Knowing that he had done the damage, that the cracks of doubt had shaken Hermione's faith in Draco, Lucius turned to leave.

"I will leave you to think on what I have said." He concluded as he existed in a swirl of expensive black velvet robes.


	16. Chapter 15- A Kiss before dying

**Another's note**

 **Sorry for the delay posting this- it's been too hot here to sit at the laptop- as always some enthusiastic reviews always encourage me to update sooner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15- A Kiss before Dying.**

Hermione was frantic. It was clear that Lucius knew more about the dangers to Draco than he was admitting. She had to find out what he was up to but how?

 _How could she keep an eye on Lucius and help keep Draco safe._

Two things were certain; she couldn't tell Draco any of this. She couldn't account for how Draco would react but it would most likely be violently and she would not be taking Lucius up on his offer. She knew without a doubt that Lucius could not be trusted if she went to Canada away from the support of family and friends he would find it all too easy to 'deal with her' and she had no doubt he would.

Although Lucius had knocked her confidence in Draco she still believed in him. She still believed that should she disappear Draco would look for her no matter how far she had gone he would find her. Then once they were reunited the threats would start again. _No_ she told herself _it would do no good to run to Canada._ _However_ she reflected _there had to be a way._ A way she could protect Draco, a way to disappear and find out what Lucius Malfoy was truly up to.

* * *

"Hermione this is insane." Her mother in law told her as she heard of her plan. "Just tell Draco, you need to tell him, trust him."

"I do trust him but he will go berserk and put himself in greater danger." Hermione insisted "please Narcissa you agreed to help me." Hermione pleaded desperately.

"But not like this- this is madness Hermione-you have no idea what he will do when he finds you gone." Narcissa stated with evidently growing frustration.

"Please Narcissa I can't do this unless I know he is safe." Hermione begged "and there is no other way to _guarantee_ his safety."

"You are asking me to knowingly hurt my son- I swore I would never do that again." Narcissa rounded on her.

"Then would you rather bury him?" Hermione knew it was a cheap shot a low blow. She also knew it was the wrong thing to say but it was too late she couldn't take it back.

"No" was Narcissa's emphatic come back. Narcissa made to leave the room.

"With or without your help I will do it anyway." Hermione shouted after the Malfoy Matriarch.

"Then I wish you luck." Narcissa spat back.

"Narcissa" Hermione pleaded "just promise me you will say nothing." Narcissa sighed and nodded her head in agreement but she added vehemently:

"I do not countenance this in anyway and if you hurt him, no matter what your motives, I may never forgive you. He has given you his heart do not crush it Hermione."

With that Narcissa left the room leaving Hermione in stunned silence.

* * *

"Hermione" she heard Draco call her as he arrived home.

"Hi, how did it go?" Draco had been working with Harry for a couple of weeks now but they seemed to be getting no nearer to finding the group that had attacked him.

"Finally we have a lead, but the thing is…" he paused for a minute.

"What is it Draco?"

"I know you won't be happy but I need to leave for Romania- I will only be a few days and Harry will be with me." He said expecting an explosion from his petite wife.

Inwardly Hermione smiled to herself, this was the first time she had ever heard Draco call her friend 'Harry' but she reminded herself stubbornly that was not the issue. Still she knew there was little point arguing with him. Draco had made it perfectly clear he intended to see this investigation through.

She didn't say anything she just walked towards him. Pulling his head down towards her she kissed the top of his head.

"Just be careful." She whispered softly.

"You're not going to argue with me?" Draco looked a little stunned.

"No, I know this is important to you." In truth she also knew that this was an ideal opportunity to put her own plan into place. "Besides I was looking for an excuse to wear this." She waved the red lingerie at her husband.

"I didn't think you needed an excuse." He said with a roguish wiggle of his eyebrows.

Hermione simply tilted her head and gave him a coquettish come hither look.

In truth Hermione had another motive for luring her husband to bed. She wanted to make love to Draco again before it was too late. The mere thought that this might be their last night together was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

She undressed him slowly reveling in the glorious form before her. She realised she could just stare at him for hours just drinking in the near perfection of his sculptured form. She wanted to memorise every inch of his beautiful alabaster skin. Hermione caressed him with her eyes, then her hands and finally with her lips. She ran feather light kisses across his abs. He moaned her name:

"Hermione" he said, she bottled the way he said it. She would keep that bottle stored in her memory for when she needed a prayer. It was irreverent but she knew that the only prayer she ever needed to hear was the way he whispered her name as he slipped over the edge into ecstasy.

He kissed her then dragging her lower lip down as he slipped from her lips and began to caressing her neck, biting gently to claim her as his own. He was so tender with her; the thought of losing him brought her close to tears.

"I love you" he said it like a penitent soul that needed forgiveness. "I will never let anyone hurt you."

The tears fell not only for what he had said but for what she was about to do.

"I love you too and whatever happens never forget that." She told him.


	17. Chapter 16-Godric's Hollow

**Author's note**

 **Thanks for all your kind reviews- some of you found this next chapter confusing- just to reassure you I haven't missed a chapter out but I did miss out 'one month later'-so this is one month later Hermione has put her 'plan' to protect Draco into action. I hope that clarifies things a bit-I am attempting a bit of a mystery so...all should be clear in the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16- Godric's Hollow -one month later**

A harsh scrapping noise signaled the few remaining inches of earth being scrapped away to reveal the lid.

"Hurry up man, open it"

A tall elegant man barked at the labourer he had hired.

They stood in front of an open grave at the bottom of which sat a black ash casket. The lid bore a small brass plaque.

 _Such a small inscription to describe such an amazing women_ he thought a lump forming in his throat.

"Are you sure about this Sir?" The labourer asked an edge of concern in his voice, "It won't be pleasant, the smell an' all."

He winced and braced himself lifting a crisp white cuff, fastened with silver snake cufflinks, to cover his nose and mouth.

He nodded his assent unaware that he was being watched from a discreet distance. Hidden in the ruins of the Potter house, overlooking the graveyard, a young woman looked on, tears welling in her beautiful brown eyes.

She knew that figure, how could she not, tall, elegant, dressed entirely in black, she didn't need any confirmation who he was even though his face was hidden under a deep hood.

* * *

The smell of damp and earth still filled his nostrils despite his hand clamped across his face. He stiffened his back preparing himself to see her ruined state. He wasn't sure he could bare it, but he had to. He could not accept this death if he did not see it for himself.

"Sir?" The labourer made certain.

"I have to know."

Slowly the lid was prized open. There was a hiss; a rush of air escaped the casket. He wasn't sure he could look after all; he didn't want this man to see him crumble.

"Go-leave me" he ordered his voice carried the authority of someone used to giving orders. The labourer nervously backed away.

He forced himself to bend over the casket and draw back the now greying white silk shroud that covered her. Confusion spread through his brain, old sacks of rock lay within. He threw back his head and howled in despair:

"Where are you?" The pain made his voice sound rasping and hollow.

He collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands forcing himself to continue to breathe.

* * *

She couldn't bear to see him as the lid of the casket was raised he stood frozen for a moment then, sending the labourer away, he bent to raise the veil. He then threw back his head the hood of his black cloak falling away; revealing the shock of platinum blond hair that confirmed what she already knew that this was indeed Draco Malfoy.

'What had she done to him? What had she put him through? Would he ever forgive her?'

Panic hit her.

 _What would he do now he knew her body wasn't there?_

If he reported the empty grave to the ministry, if he stormed in in all his glorious Malfoy arrogance, demanding answers he would put himself in danger and it would all have been for nothing. The pain, the deception all for nothing; she had to do something.

Thinking quickly she took out her wand and cast a disillusionment charm so that no one would know her then she apparated to stand just behind him.

* * *

Draco felt the wand at his throat and his spine stiffened. He had let down his guard and now someone had him at wand point. Draco recognised her perfume before he heard her voice, that unmistakable underlying tone of citrus. He was imagining it he must be grief had driven him insane.

"Don't turn around" the voice warned harshly then it softened. "Draco, the voice whispered with longing "I'm alive and I love you". That familiar voice, he thought his heart might stop. He forgot to breathe.

"You must trust me and don't say anything about the grave. I will find you when it's safe –soon."

With that she disapparated.

* * *

Draco stood there for a moment, stunned; he didn't know how long he just stared at the headstone:

 **Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger)**

 **1987-2011**

 _She deserved a better memorial_ he thought, _what was he thinking? She wasn't dead, SHE ISN'T DEAD!_

Elation spread through his veins, she was alive, he'd heard her, he'd smelt her no one else smelt like Hermione did. Had he been hallucinating? He couldn't be she _was_ real he would swear it. The wand at his throat was all too solid.

He suddenly felt cold, he realised it had begun to snow, his hands were blue with cold, he finally turned he needed to find the labourer to re-bury the casket. He needed to find out where she had gone and why had she done this?

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Please review but PLEASE don't reveal the plot twist. Thanks :)**


	18. Chapter 17-Broken

**Chapter 16 - Broken**

Draco paced restlessly in front of the great fire place in the great hall of Malfoy Manor. The fire raged angrily as did Draco. Too many questions spun through his head:

 _Had she faked her death?_

 _Was someone using polyjuice potion, trying to mess with his head?_

 _If she was alive where had she been?_

 _Didn't she trust him?_

 _Had he imagined her?_

 _Where was she?_

He would not allow himself to hope until he found her his already fractured heart would shatter if this was not real- he would carry on as before.

 _Hermione is dead_. He told himself _-what you witnessed earlier- it was an illusion-_ he dare not believe it.

In frustrated he threw the first thing that came to hand. It was Liáo Dynasty. A thousand years old and now in a thousand pieces Draco swore and took out his wand to repair it.

"What's the matter Draco"? His mother's tone was soothing as always.

"Nothing!" he said bluntly. _Did his mother know?_ He wondered, he was being paranoid but his mother had buried Hermione and he was certain there was something she was keeping from him.

Draco had been travelling undercover for the ministry trying to infiltrate the group of dark wizard who had been responsible for a number of attacks. These were likely the men who he suspected had attacked him in Knockturn Alley. The trail had taken him to far eastern fringe of Rumania. When he finally returned a month later he had found Hermione was gone, his wife was dead buried by his parents in Godric's hollow with a simple memorial.

He was sure his mother knew something.

"Why did you leave her in Godric's Hollow? She should be in the family tomb" Draco asked his mother.

His mother winced; Narcissa had already faced a number of onslaughts from her son about her daughter –in –law's death. She clenched her jaw knowing even before she replied that her son would despise her for her response.

"The family tomb seemed- _inappropriate_ ".

"What do you mean _inappropriate_? " Draco challenged.

Narissa worried Draco was becoming like his father, the softness Hermione had brought to him was slowing fading away. Hermione had been 'dead' for only a month and Draco had descended into a spiral of alcohol and illegal potions, he didn't sleep he barely ate and his temper…

Final Narcissa sighed:

"It was her wish to be buried next to the Peverells. 'In the hope of resurrection' she said."

"Why didn't you tell me this before mother?" Draco demanded sensing there was some meaning to this he couldn't yet see.

"I had no wish to distress you" his mother said quietly a look of deep sadness in her eyes. Draco said nothing more he left to go to his room.

* * *

Although he had barely entered it since their marriage his room remained unchanged. He couldn't bare the London apartment- too many memories. He saw her everywhere he looked it was painful. Yet even here at the manor everything reminded him of her, there was still a lingering scent of her, but it was fading as he felt he was too-his better self- was bleeding away with Hermione's memory. He wouldn't allow anyone to touch the room his emotions were still too raw he need this as some form of solace. _When had it become just his room? It was their room_. He chastised himself. This is where they had both slept at the Manor.

Alone in _their_ room Draco pondered his mother's words. Had Hermione tried to leave him a message that mother had only half recalled? In the graveyard she seemed so real and all he wanted to do now- all he desperately wanted to do was to hold her, to feel her in his arms again. This was torture he had to know was she really alive? He had not finished with his mother, she knew something Draco was certain of it.

Draco lay on their bed and held tight the golden silk nightgown he had given Hermione that still held her scent. He buried his face in its smooth surface and eventually, although he had thought he would get no sleep, he drifted off.

* * *

One advantage of the Malfoy name was that Hermione could still apparate straight into Malfoy Manor past the wards undetected. She made her way to their suite in the manor.

There was a slight pop as she appeared but not enough noise to disturb Draco who lay asleep bare chested across the bed her chemise clasped tightly across his heart. She hadn't expected him to be there. Narcissa had claimed he refused to enter their room anymore. He had refused to allow it to be touched or allow the house elves to clean it. She could see the surfaces were thick with dust.

She felt her heart splinter as she looked at him. She wanted it to break in two she had tortured the man she loved she didn't deserve to live. Merlin only knew what psychological damage she had caused. She needed to fix this but first she had to ensure Draco was safe.

A Month as a 'ghost' had allowed Hermione to find out things that Draco did not know. She knew who had threatened his life. _Please Merlin_ she said in silent prayer _help me_. She knew her 'death' and 'resurrection' must have broken that tentative bond of trust between Draco and herself. She didn't know if she should just tell him the truth -all of it -and hope for his forgiveness. Would he accept that the dangerous dark wizard behind the 'blood traitor' attacks was his own father? Would he trust her word?

It had taken her hours to work up the courage to come here and longer to actually find him now she wasn't sure she could go through with her plan. Hermione couldn't help herself he looked so sad, so vulnerable. She had arrived intending to oblivate him –wipe out his memory of what had happened at Godric's Hollow. She knew she should do it then grab the money that Narcissa had left her in their 'usual place' and leave but her heart was bursting. Hermione moved over to the bed and lightly kissed his lips, she immediately knew it was a stupid thing to do because, as if sensing her presence, his arms came up around her neck.

 _Damn_ she thought, every muscle in her just wanted to melt into his warmth but she couldn't allow herself it was too dangerous but she quickly weakened. She had missed him so desperately, dreamed every night of being once again in his arms. Perhaps she thought she could stay and then when he was unawares oblivate him- could she risk it? Draco's mental walls were incredible if he were conscious he was most certainly too strong for her to wipe his memories of their last encounter.

Before she could decide it became apparent she had waited too long. He stirred, his smoke grey eyes opening to stare straight at her and she knew there was only one course of action left- the truth _all_ of it.

Draco drew her into his arms tightening his grip as if he meant never to let her go.

"Please don't be a dream" he murmured into her hair "if this is a dream please don't let me wake."

"It's not a dream but Draco I can't breathe."

She could tell he wasn't entirely sure but he loosened his grip enough that she could take a breath. She barely gulped in the air before he pulled her down to him and kissed her so desperately.

"Am I dreaming?" He was still confused by sleep "you're not real, you can't be" he uttered a hitch in his voice. He began to smoother her in desperate kisses then he breathed out her name.

"Hermione" he sobbed.

Draco was still not fully awake. He seemed to believe he was in a dream. She still had a chance to leave but Hermione knew she had done a heinous thing. Tears rolled down her face she had made a terrible mistake. She should have told him, she should have trusted him, she should have trusted herself. _I shouldn't have come_ she told herself _I shouldn't have come_ because she knew she hadn't the strength to leave him again no matter the cost.

Realisation slowly dawned on Draco. This was not like his other dreams, she felt warm, solid and she smelt like Hermione.

"My God, you're real…you're here…you came back…where have you been?"

"Draco" she began "I'm sorry, I've been a fool."

He looked at her earnestly but said nothing.

"Please understand I did what I did because I needed to protect you." She took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, I had no right to put you through that. I just had to disappear and it seemed the only way that you wouldn't look for me. I…"

She couldn't continue, she had expected anger hostility but the look on his face was complete confusion.

"I love you." She sobbed kissing his upturned face, "I missed you." She said kissing his jawline. "I would give my life for real to keep you safe." She added burying her face at his throat.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked her so, so quietly. "I thought it was my punishment, for all the wrong I had done. I thought you were taken from me because I didn't deserve you."

Hermione thought she might drown in the well of regret that rose up around her as she heard those words.

"I have a lot that I need to tell you and even more to atone for." She told him tentatively.

"And I need you to tell me but you can begin your atonement right now because there is something I need far more than words." He flipped her over as he said this so she was beneath him. He didn't need to say it she felt it too the desperate need to be together. The longing for him pulsed through her veins and thundered in her ears.

She had lied to him, deceived him, almost destroyed his sanity and still he loved her. Yet he thought he didn't deserve her. _I will make it up to you my love_ she silently promised _I don't deserve you._

He clawed her towards him. Their kisses felt like supernovas, searing hot and explosive. His attentions were hard bruising even-he knew if he wasn't careful might hurt her but he was so desperate to be inside her again to feel that completeness that only she seemed able to give him. He tore at her buttons so anxious to get at more of her skin to taste her again. He was already naked and he knew that it had been so long that this first time he might not last but he _would_ make it up to her. He lifted the hem of her skirt, trailing his fingers along her thighs finding that sweet buddle of nerves that would make her sing for him.

"Call my name" he begged her.

Hermione shot away from him as if scolded drawing her wand. Draco stilled holding his breath, afraid she might hex him.

"Wards" she explained "no one can know I am here."

Having warded the room to ensure no one could enter and performed Silencio so no one could hear she launched herself at her husband encouraging his hands to pick up where they had dropped off. She wanted to relearn everything about him. The softness of his skin, the velvet wrapped steel of his length but she was so desperate for him and she had so little time. She needed him inside her now.

"Draco", she moaned "I need you now."

She was so ready for him one powerful thrust and he was there where she needed him. His powerful buttocks driving him deep inside her then Draco stilled;

"Look at me", he demanded "I need to see your eyes, your face- I need to know you are real."

Hermione did as he asked something; allowing her to watch his face and eyes without closing her eyes to him. She thought it would be some penance but instead it was bliss to lose herself in his eyes as his own bliss overcame him. It was a beautiful thing and when he was sated she held him to her so tight, she would not let him go-she would defy death to stay with him if she had to.

They made love again-slowly this time reverently and later as Hermione lay sated in his arms she knew she would soon need to leave she could not afford anyone especially not Lucius to know she was here.

"Draco" she began "I will need to leave soon." His grip tightened as if he might prevent her from leaving. "It isn't safe here for either of us if anyone discovers I am still alive…"

"I need you to explain to me." He said softly.

"I will but not here and not now."

"I'm not sure I can stand for you to leave me." He confessed.

"You must bare it as must I, you mustn't give any clue that anything has change Draco, no one must know both our lives depend upon it."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"As soon as it is safe for you to leave without drawing attention to yourself I need you to meet me somewhere. I will add you to the wards, you will need to apparate straight in, I know it's risky as you have never been there but if you will let me in I will show you where."

Hermione had taught herself legilimency but she knew Draco was extremely skilled at occulumency the only way she was getting into his head was if he was either unconscious or he let her in. He consented so she showed him the pretty little thatched cottage with red and peach coloured hollyhocks in the garden.

"As soon as you reasonably can Draco, I will meet you there. I have to go."

Hermione redressed as quickly as she could. She could barely stand to let him go.

"Soon" she said and apparated before all sense left her.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Reviews greatly appreciated as always.**


	19. Chapter 18-Hollyhock Cottage

**Chapter 17- Hollyhock Cottage**

Draco dressed for the day and went to breakfast with his mother hoping he could pass off his anxiety as his usually surliness.

"Good morning Draco did you sleep well."

"Barely" he said, well at least that wasn't a lie.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" his mother asked more making conversation than actual interest.

"I'm going to the ministry I need to speak to Potter."

His father appear as he said this.

"I'll come with you "Lucius said, "I have a parole meeting with the Minister today."

 _Damn_ Draco inwardly cursed. He needed to get to Hermione as quickly as he could, _really_ needed to get to her.

"As you wish father" he said with a level of disdain that had become common between the two men.

When Draco and his father arrived at the ministry Draco had the very distinct feeling that his father was trying, so far as his house arrest would allow, to keep taps on him. He needed to shake his father if he was ever to get to Hermione.

He made his way up to Potter's office which fortunately was not on the same floor as the parole board.

"Potter" he announced by way of greeting "I need you to cover for me."

To his credit Harry Potter didn't outright say 'no'.

"Why?" Harry asked cautiously.

Draco had barely spoken to Harry since Hermione's 'death' but he knew that Potter would help him.

"My father is up to something and I mean to find out what. I don't need him to know where I'm going or who I'm speaking to. Something is not right-how did he suddenly manage to get out of Azkaban?" Draco added as if he was thinking aloud.

"I don't know" Harry told him but he agreed to cover for Draco.

As Draco reached the door Harry called to him.

"Malfoy, I think I would like to know why your father was suddenly released. I don't like that it coincided with your marriage to Hermione. If you don't mind I'm going to look it to his release further."

"Be my guest." With that exchange Draco left to meet Hermione.

* * *

Draco found a quiet spot where he could focus on the image of the pretty little cottage she had shown him. As he appeared before the thatched cottage he could feel his mounting panic. He was anxious that something was very wrong.

"Hermione" he called as he entered the cottage. "It seemed too quiet."

Draco moved through the front room. It was a pretty room, cozy, books covered almost every available surface as if she had been researching something but had been suddenly disturbed.

"Hermione" he called his anxiety mounting. He went to the foot of the stairs and called again.

"Hermione." No answer.

The back door to the property was ajar. Draco slumped against the door frame with relief as he saw her. She was hanging white sheets on a washing line. He would have to remind her she was a witch and she could use magic for that but he quickly recalled, because of her heritage, there were somethings she liked to do the muggle way. He supposed this must be one of them. He watched as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He had forgotten that; how he would enjoy relearning all her mannerisms.

She saw him them. There was no restraint in her movement she bolted towards him throwing her arms around him as soon as she could reach.

"Draco" she smiled.

He couldn't help it he felt like a giddy child and he spun her around until she begged for him to stop.

"Stop Draco you're making me dizzy." She laughed. Draco stopped but only so he could feast his eyes on her. He still couldn't believe she was alive. For a few timeless moments they grinned at each other like fools until a muggle jet flying overhead broke the spell.

"Tell me what happened" he requested quietly. Hermione took his hand and lead him towards the kitchen table.

"Tea?" she asked he nodded realising that whatever it was she had to say it would take a while if tea was required.

Hermione sat hugging her tea.

"How far would you go to protect me?" she asked him.

"Whatever I had to do" he said without hesitation.

"Even if you had to hurt me?" Draco looked extremely puzzled by this. "If the only way to save me was to hurt me?" Hermione continued.

"I would want to save you, I would want to keep you safe." He assured her.

"I wanted to keep you safe." She told him. Draco nodded he could understand this.

Hermione pressed on;

"If you were tortured could you keep your mouth shut?" she asked him.

"I would like to think so even if they used the cruciatus curse." He confirmed.

"What if they tortured me? If you could save me from my pain?"

Draco thought he might vomit; he was suddenly transported back to that day in Malfoy Manor. Where he had to stand by and watch her being tortured. He hadn't broken then, but he hadn't loved her then not as he did now she was an object of his desire but…he knew he couldn't stand to see that again; ever. The penny dropped, Draco understood but what was it that he was not meant to tell?

"Your father told me _I_ was the greatest danger to you Draco."


	20. Chapter 19-What did my Father tell you?

**Chapter 18- What did my father tell you?**

"What did my father say?"

Hermione began at the beginning.

"Your father approached me about a month after we returned from France." She told Draco "He had offered to ensure that I could be with Ron. Suggesting there was a way that we could be divorced and I could still marry Ron."

She watched at Draco's knuckles turned white as he gripped his tea cup too firmly.

"I told him I was a Malfoy now and walked away. He clearly understood that I would not be so easily parted from you. I think he was in truth astounded that I liked you. Then you were attacked in Knockturn Alley. The attack was orchestrated to make sure I was fearful for your life…"

Draco interrupted:

"Am I to understand that my father was behind that attack?"

Hermione nodded then swallowed.

"I know you and your father…" he didn't let her finish.

"My father is a bastard, I have known that for a long time but even he wouldn't stoop to this unless there was something else."

"There is" Hermione confirmed "there is more."

Draco nodded for her to continue his face white now with rage.

"After you were injured he approached me again. He told me that your life was at risk whilst you were with me. He tried to pay me to disappear, to go to Canada, he offered me a home and a significant sum."

Draco shot up from his chair now clearly agitated.

"I'll kill the old bastard." He growled.

"Please Draco," she pleaded with him "there is _still_ more."

Draco let out a huge sigh in an attempt to calm himself before he sat. Hermione took both his hands in hers rubbing soothing circles with her thumb across the back of his hands she continued.

"When I refused he was livid, called me selfish, amongst other choice word which I do not care to repeat. But I knew Draco that if he got his way, separated us, we would both be in danger. I was afraid for you and for myself. Your father is not a man you just say 'no' to."

Draco scoffed he knew that better than anyone to his cost.

"It was my idea; it was the only way I could think of where he couldn't reach me and wouldn't harm you."

"Your mother helped me" Hermione continued "we faked a sudden fatal seizure while your father was at the minister. By the time he returned my 'body' had been removed and of course your father didn't care to check-as far as he was concerned it was good riddance. Everyone thought I was dead I didn't even tell Harry."

"While I was a" she paused to find a suitable word "'ghost' I took the opportunity to dig behind what your father and his friends were up to. Did you ever wonder why there were so few protests even from the sacred 28 about the new marriage law?" she paused for him to consider.

"I had always assumed that it was because they didn't really have time and the chances of getting the case through the Wizengemot were slim" Draco offered.

"Perhaps for some" she agreed "but what was the key requirement of the law?

"That pure-bloods marry muggleborns. I don't see…" she cut him off before he could complete that statement.

"What if you put it the other way around Draco? Muggleborns tied to pure-bloods. Every muggleborn witch or wizard is on that ministry register. Many are now directly under the control of a pure-blood family and why the haste Draco? Why the unreasonable haste and threats?" Hermione asked.

"So no one had time to disappear and as no muggleborn would give up their magic if they could help it, after all went through for it…" Draco was beginning to put together the jigsaw that Hermione had already assembled. "The marriage law is a ruse" Draco said slowly "they mean to finish off what Voldemort began."

Hermione nodded gravely.

"And the law gives them the wherewithal to do it. They know where every muggleborn is and some are so close to danger…" Hermione trailed off unable to continue, unable to contemplate the harsh reality of the situation i.e. that most muggleborns were exactly where the blood supremacists wanted them. Right in the jaws of the supremacists trap.

"Then we have to stop them." Draco concluded vehemently.

"Yes" Hermione affirmed "but how and who can we trust?"

Draco was quiet for a while as he contemplated what Hermione had said. Finally he spoke:

"Do you think it was mere coincidence that you were married to me and that we were one of the first couples to marry?"

Hermione didn't answer so Draco continued.

"Don't you think it 'strange' that the brightest, possibly the most powerful witch of her age should end up in the clutches of my father?"

"No" she agreed before quietly adding "Draco I'm scared."

"Me too" he told her in blunt honesty.

They sat for a moment in silence the mutual anxiety pulsed around the room.

"Hermione" Draco broke the silence "I want you to do something for me."


	21. Chapter 20-Marry me anyway

**Chapter 19-Marry me anyway.**

"Marry Me Hermione."

"What? We're already married." She laughed slightly as if he had gone insane.

"I know but I want us to take the traditional vows, you promised me."

"But…"

"Marry me anyway, I know we are married but the traditional vows will offer you greater protection including against my father. We can elope." Draco continued enthusiastically "I always wanted to elope with you I used to dream of defying my father and marrying you in secret."

"Your mother might never forgive you." Hermione stated knowing full well how much Narcissa regretted not being able to plan a large wedding for her son. "She already might never forgive _me_ for my 'death'. If you married again without her help she might never forgive you too."

"We'll invite her. I know a place in Mauritius, Belle Mare there are a number of hotels there and one of them caters for wizards. Mother can bully the hotel staff…"

"Your father will know she is missing." Hermione objected.

"Oh don't worry about that my mother has made a lifetime's habit of leaving my father." Draco stated cynically. "There is ancient magic in those vows…"

"Yes" Hermione said quietly Draco seemingly did not hear.

"…my father won't be able to harm you or any future children, please Hermione." He continued not realising she had spoken.

"Yes Draco I will marry you _again_."

"Really"

"Yes though we barely have time for this but then again perhaps…"

"What are you thinking?" Draco demanding tilting his head to study his wife.

"I'm thinking that we shouldn't elope and that a formal traditional wedding would make a nice little trap."

"Oh no…" he began

"But don't you see" she interrupted "all of pureblood society would be there. All exactly where we want them."

"Emm and many of them with their muggleborn spouses who we would knowingly be placing in danger." Draco countered "and besides I want to keep you safe not expose you to greater danger."

"Doesn't a bride get to plan her own wedding?"

"What the hell Hermione you have to be joking."

Draco was becoming quite distraught now he had only just got her back he needed to keep her safe but damn her Gryffindor tendencies. She would run head long into any danger if she thought it was the right thing to do and she would drag him with her because his Slytherin loyalty wouldn't let him leave her. _Perhaps there was one card he could play_ he thought before announcing:

"Let's go speak to Potter."

* * *

Draco had hoped that Potter would talk some sense into his petite wife but as she explained the whole story, the threat to the muggleborns and her plan to round up those who posed the danger he could see Potter weighing up the pros and cons.

Draco didn't care about anyone else as long as Hermione was safe but Potter and his bloody hero complex saw yet another chance to be the saviour of the Wizarding World. Finally Draco snapped:

"Damn it Potter! I brought her to you to talk some sense into her not to encourage her. You are both insane."

"But we can't not do anything." Potter began as if everything he said was always reasonable.

"I agree we should do something but not this." Draco ranted.

"Draco" Hermione began.

He couldn't look at her.

"Draco" she said again reaching to take his face in her hands in the hope of calming him. "I couldn't live with myself if I don't do this."

"I can't live with myself if anything happens to you" he told her "Hermione" he pleaded tears lining his eyes "I can't lose you again."

Harry had to look away he would never have believed how much the blond loved his friend if he had not seen it for himself. So desperate to hold her to him, so desperate to keep her safe, no matter what the cost to himself. Who knew that a Malfoy could be so selfless but then again, Harry reflected, Draco mother's selfless love had saved Harry himself. It was this thought that gave Harry an epiphany.

Judging that Hermione and Draco had had their moment he interrupted.

"I think I have an idea, a way to catch our birds and keep Hermione safe."

"What?" Draco said all semblances of manners gone.

"Give me an hour or two and I will explain besides don't you two have a marriage to plan? I'm sure Narcissa will be delighted."

"Yes" Hermione said quietly.

"Although there will be the slight matter of your resurrection to explain!" Draco said dryly.

"Ah yes _that_ " Hermione said with less confidence than she actually felt. "I have an idea about that."

"Oh Yes" Draco said skeptically "and what might that be?"

"We'll discuss it with you mother." Hermione said reaching out her hand and making them both disappear with a resounding pop.

* * *

Narcissa dropped the vase she was carrying it shattered like hail on to the white Carrara marble floor.

Although Narcissa knew that Hermione was not dead the shock of seeing her again with Draco was not to be underestimated.

"A word mother." Draco demanded motioning towards the dining room.

Narcissa swallowed, silently checking that her wand was in her sleeve as usual. As Narcissa entered the room she watched as Hermione performed a series of spells to keep the room silent and secure from intrusion. Narcissa held her tongue waiting for the young couple to speak first. She had learnt over long years that it was better to hold your tongue and assess the situation before jumping to conclusions.

"Were you aware of this?" Draco signaled to Hermione. Narcissa looked from her son to her daughter-in-law trying to gauge what she should say. She saw Hermione nod slightly as if to say 'it's ok.' Narcissa took a deep breath.

"Yes"

Before Draco could explode Hermione intervened.

"It's not Narcissa fault Draco, in fact she tried to talk me out of it and we need to focus on the matter now at hand." Draco bristled with anger. "Please Draco." Hermione asked him softly.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright" he grumbled.

Over the next few hours they outlined their wedding plans and the need for secrecy. Although it would prove tricky to conceal who Draco would be marrying they found it possible to conceal Hermione's identify behind the truth. The invitations would invite guest to the marriage of Draco and Ms. Ariana H. Malfoy. Ariana was in truth one of Hermione's given names but its use would disguise Hermione's real identity and give the impression that Draco was marrying some distant pure-blood relative. If anyone asked Narcissa she could in all conscience claim that Draco was marrying a relative and that the marriage was arranged none of which would be a lie. The curious would also be told that Draco would not meet his bride until the wedding day. This latter point would justify Hermione's use of a very heavy bridal veil. Only meeting the bride at the altar was unusual even in pure-blood society but not unheard of-it was usually a ploy used by families to disguise an ugly daughter but with a good enough dowry the husband was usually persuaded not to mind.

With this measure it was hoped that Hermione's sudden resurrection would produce enough of a distraction for the Aurors to move in quickly and capture those they needed to target. So with the outline plans laid Narcissa began to plan the more pleasant parts of the wedding, the flowers, the music the catering and of course Hermione's dress.


	22. Chapter 21-Epiphany

**Chapter 21-Epiphany**

Harry needed a way to infiltrate the supremacist group. It would be no good to trap them if none of them could be charged afterwards. He needed someone on the inside who could provide damning evidence and Harry knew just the man _if_ he would agree and _if_ Hermione would let him.

Two hours later Harry sat with Draco and Hermione around the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place.

"Ok Potter so what's the brilliant plan" Draco asked impatiently and without preamble.

Appreciating Draco's bluntness for once Harry came straight out with it.

"I need you to join with your father, to go undercover and gather evidence."

"What?" Hermione screeched before Draco could even open his mouth.

Harry carefully explained the need for an inside man. Hermione remained unconvinced.

"You do realise that if Draco does this" she began as if patiently addressing a child "he will never be safe again- ever -anywhere."

"Are either of you safe now?" Harry countered.

The grim reality was Hermione realised, that no matter what level of protection they were offered, if she wanted a life with Draco there would always be a threat from somewhere. There were those who hated _her_ , those who hated that she married a Malfoy and those who felt her affection for Draco was a betrayal of all they had fought for. On the other side there was the danger to Draco from the pureblood elite who believed he should not sully his bloodline with her. The Malfoy name made them too high profile they would be the first target for anyone wanting to make a point. In one sense Draco helping Harry made little difference but in another it brought the danger ever closer.

"No" Hermione conceded.

"Then will you help?" Harry asked turning away from Hermione towards Draco.

Draco didn't respond clearing weighing up the situation.

"Can you protect Hermione?" This was all Draco really wanted to know. He wanted to be certain that his wife would be safe.

"I believe so and I also believe that I have a way to protect you if the worst happens and there is a danger you will be unmasked but it is risky and … well it would be a last resort and neither of you would like it." Harry told the pair.

"Go on" said Draco demanding an explanation.

"How attached are you to the Malfoy name?" Harry enquired "would you be prepared to leave it behind and all that goes with it if you could guarantee a life time of safety?"

Draco answered in a heartbeat.

"Yes" _what had the Malfoy name ever brought him after all?_ Draco considered _Wealth certainly but also a childhood dominated by cruelty and prejudice. A youth_ _characterised_ _by feelings of shame and dominated by his father's disappointment. He did not need the name to be happy he would be better off without it._

"Yes" Draco reaffirmed.

Harry explained his plans for the pair to resettle outside the UK, to take a portion of the Malfoy wealth with them- enough to give them a comfortable life. There was however one part of the plan that held significant risk a risk to Draco that Hermione was not comfortable with and for which Harry needed to locate a very powerful magical object.

* * *

Harry knew that it would be difficult to find what he needed the last time he'd held it was in the Forbidden Forest during the Battle of Hogwarts but when he arrived at his destination to begin his search his heart sank.

Ash stained the snow like whispers of shadow. Fire had decimated the land, reducing the tall pines to blackened stumps. It was almost impossible for him to get his bearings. _Why had he ever agreed to this?_ He would never find what he was looking for. Even if it hadn't been a fool's hope that he might find it, with the landmarks destroyed there was no hope at all. Hermione would never forgive him if he didn't find it, the risk he had asked her to take, the price she might have to pay were too high if he did not.

He dug around in the snow until his fingers were blue with cold. He found nothing; it was like sorting through grains of sand. Overcome with despair, frozen to his very core he stood _Merlin help them now_ it was a silent prayer to a long dead wizard. So distracted by his thoughts he didn't hear the light footsteps as they crunched into the crisp snow until she was upon him.

"Had I wanted to I could have done you harm, even killed you, I am surprised that you were not more on your guard."

He studied the figure before him, her face in the shadow of the deep hood that sheltered her from the cold and bitter wind.

"You will not find what you seek here." She told him

He would have recognised that imperious voice anywhere, how it had whispered a mother's plea in his ear. She had helped him in his darkest hour defied the most evil dark wizard of their time to help _him_. Had Narcissa come to help him now?

"How do you know what I seek?" he asked her. She didn't answer his question instead responding with her own.

"Can you be sure it will work?"

"No" he stated simply. Then he sighed "but do you believe we have any other choice?"

"No" she replied "then perhaps I should give you this."

She held out a small leather pouch.

"Make it count Harry Potter, make it count."

With a swirl of snow and a sweep of her expansive cape she turned and disapparated.

Harry clasped the small pouch tightly to his chest, knowing that lives depended upon it and disappeared.


	23. Chapter 22-The destruction of

**Author's note**

 **ok so we are nearing the end now-reviews always appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The destruction of Malfoy Manor**

Draco knew there was no other way to raise the funds he and Hermione would need. If he began to transfer funds from Gringott's it would leave a too easily followed trail. He needed to do this and his pending marriage gave him sufficient excuse but first he had to speak to his father.

"Father" he began entering the older man's study "I have something I need to tell you?"

Lucius, unaccustomed to Draco's tone and confidence, leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"What is it son?" Lucius enquired.

"I am to remarry" Draco began "I have found myself a new bride and mother has already begun the plans."

"Is she…"

Draco interrupted he needed to steer the direction of the conversation away from the dangerous topic of blood purity.

"She is a relative, we have not met but I assume she will do the job as well as any other witch."

"She…" Lucius started.

Again Draco rushed on ignoring his father's words.

"I wish to produce an heir as quickly as possible and then get on with my life. Also I intend to build a new home for my family."

Lucius raised his eyebrows at this.

"I intend to demolish the manor and rebuild, there is too much here that I wish to forget."

Lucius was determined to speak at this but Draco was secretly pleased because he knew he had successfully distracted the older man from the more problematic part of the conversation.

"You cannot, I won't allow it- this is our ancestral home" Lucius blustered.

"I think you will find" Draco stated authoritatively "that all the Malfoy estates belong to me -so I can."

Draco making it clear that he would accept no argument nodded his head to his father and left the room.

Outside the room Draco leant against the wall reigning in his anxiety at having spoken to his father in this way. He took a deep breath and prepared to return to Hermione knowing that she would be proud of him. In truth he was proud of himself for once he had been brave.

* * *

Although Lucius was angry with Draco about the Manor he was encouraged that his son appeared to have put the nonsense with the mudblood aside. It seemed that finally Draco would stand up for at least part of his heritage- it appeared he understood the need to secure the purity of the line. Perhaps Lucius could persuade his son to join him in his grand scheme; perhaps -but Lucius would need to be cautious and he would start by investigating the mystery bride.

* * *

It had taken months to organize but finally Draco had got his way about the Malfoy Manor. His father had conceded the argument ironically on condition Draco join his little group. Finally with the marriage imminent Draco had infiltrated his father's organisation. He knew he was not privy to all their plans but he was confident they had given him enough that Potter would be able to arrest them.

Reflecting on his success Draco walked through the shell of what had been his childhood home. Stripped bare of all adornment if felt like the bleached carcass of a great whale. The demolition wizards would be here shortly to finish the job. Everything of value was gone, stored or sold for whatever he could get for it. There had of course been protests beyond those of his father, the building was 'part of wizarding heritage', 'a great example of wizarding art and architecture' but in the end it was his to do with as he wished and he wished to raise it to the ground.

Draco knew he had to destroy it all. No amount of remodelling and redecorating would ever have erased her screams. He still heard them even now emanating from the centre of the building which had long since ceased to feel like home. He felt no remorse for this destruction he knew that they could never have lived there.

All that remained at the centre of the skeletal building was one room, one room that had been untouched for years. It still pulsed with dark magic. There was nothing there that he cared to save nothing he even cared to look at. He didn't care about its value he wanted to see it reduced to dust. There would be nothing left of the Malfoy name, no heirs, no manor, nothing. He would wipe it from the face of the earth. There would be no more 'bad faith' in his name.

He watched as the demolition team completed their job. Plumes of grey ash rose to the sky, carried on the wind they spread themselves across the lawns. The beautiful rose garden now looked like a Luna landscape, crusted with fine grey dust. A dust that would strangle the life from the garden just as the manor had strangled the life from him.

When the final wall came down Draco turned down the drive and apparated away.

It was done the money raised from the sale of items from the estate would disappear into abyss of the demolition accounts without trace. It was less than he had hoped for but it was enough and together with the jewels he had removed from his vaults for his 'new' bride he was confident that he and Hermione would live well enough.


	24. Chapter 23-Concealed Love

**Chapter 23- Concealed love**

Hermione stood before the same mirror in the Potter's home as she had done just six months before. This time she consoled herself that at least she would be marrying the man she loved. The irony that it was the same man wasn't lost on her. Hermione reflected on how wrong she had been about her husband, how different he was to the man she had imagined and how very much she loved him. Part of her regretted her stupid plan for the wedding wished that all she had to focus on was meeting her glorious husband at the altar but it was too late for that now.

"Hermione are you ready?" Harry's question broke her out of her reverie. Harry was going to walk her down the aisle she would have wanted him to anyway but ironically Draco had insisted-'to protect your back' he had said. A tiny part of Hermione worried it might give the game away too soon but again they had hiden the truth in plain sight. Narcissa had made it widely known that Draco wanted the protection of the Auror Department because of recent threats to himself and his life, thus they justified Harry's presence at her side.

Harry took her arm, placing it gently at his elbow. Hermione took one last look at herself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, silk white and simmering in the late morning light that slanted through the blinds. Hermione knew she looked like a princess, she supposed that was a look befitting a Malfoy bride. She took a last deep breath and lowered the heavy layered tulle veil.

"Ready" she nodded. Harry immediately took her arms and walked her into the walled garden behind Grimmauld Place.

The setting was beautiful, Narcissa had outdone herself. Swaths of orange blossom lined the aisle leading towards a scrolled ironwork gazebo that hung with acacia blossom and white heather. Hermione smiled to herself _that flower motif again_ she thought _clearly Narcissa is intent on reminder me why I ought to love Draco._ Hermione no longer needed any reminder and her heart melted slightly as she saw him dressed in his pale gray morning suit waiting before the official. Hermione smirked at him as he caught her eye.

Orange blossom petals flew like spindrift in her wake as she walked towards him. Despite the danger, despite that she knew she ought to be more alert, Hermione could not look away from Draco's intoxicating smoke grey eyes- they steadied her. He was her anchor and when he finally took her hand she wanted to weep she was so overwhelmed with love for him, so thankful to have him back. She could not know how Draco felt but he held her hand so tightly she could not imagine he was any less affected than she was.

The ceremony began. Hermione watched in fascination as tendrils of gold wrapped around their joined hands. She felt the warm comforting glow seep into her wrapping her in love. The ceremony was beautiful. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Narcissa wiped away a single tear.

Ceremony concluded, the presiding official pronounced them husband and wife.

"You may kiss your bride." The official announced.

This was it the moment they had been planning for. Hermione watched Draco's trembling hands as he slowly lifted the veil from her face. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him then; she knew his hands shook from fear not anticipation. She knew what they were about to do. It was well planned and choreographed but they were both still afraid.

There was stunned silence as the veil was raised and her features were finally revealed to those assembled in the beautiful walled garden. The birds seemed to stop singing the air became preternaturally still.

"You!" Draco hissed as if he was somehow incredulous of his new wife's identity. With those words chaos descended upon the wedding gathering. Wands were drawn, some were quickly disarmed, and others tried to apparate as aurors closed in on them only to find that the anti-apparation wards intend to keep out the press were really to keep the guests in.

Draco pushed Hermione violently to the floor- in appearance it was an act of violence in truth it was an act of love-pushing her away from the green light that had flown towards her.

Although the supremacist were trapped it was clear that they would not come quietly and they were determined to fight it out. Draco, maintaining his supremacist persona, headed for his father praying all the while that Potter had Hermione's back as they planned.

In the centre of the garden, still partially hidden by the gazebo, Hermione fought back to back with Harry- trusting him with more than her own life.

"Father" Draco shouted above the noise of the skirmish "we need to get you out of here."

This was all part of the plan, Draco knew if he saved his father now the older man would fully trust him.

"I'm not going anywhere until the mud-blood is dead." Lucius snarled vehemently.

"Leave it to me father." Draco said "find mother."

Lucius looked at his son doubting his resolve.

"Trust me father you have no idea what I feel about her; what I want to do to her." Draco said venomously. _No idea at all_ he thought to himself.

"Go" Draco insisted turning to find his bride.


	25. Chapter 24-'til Death

**Author's note**

 **warning sad bit coming up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24- 'til Death**

They were the only 2 left standing who could last more than 5 seconds in a duel against one another. Draco knew he was going to die; hers was one life he refused to take. She was his Helen, his Penelope, his Juliet. He couldn't kill her even though his own life depended upon it.

Their eyes locked, he raised a brow at her as if to say _come on then do your worst._ He watched as she narrowed her gaze but it was not in determination it was to hold back the slivers of tears that lined her eyes. He watched her closely and saw her almost imperceptibly shake her head, she couldn't do it. But she had to!

"Come on Granger" he beckoned attempting to goad her into action. He had always known she would break his heart one day, he had never expected it to be literally.

A sense of panic arose in him that _he_ would have to kill _her_ , he couldn't stall any longer, he began to raise his wand and then he saw her steal herself.

"Avada Kerdavra"

Draco watched the green light fly- towards _his_ heart.

* * *

Hermione knew that no other spell would reach him. He could defend against anything else she might throw at him. Only the most unforgivable curse was powerful enough to stop him _but_ she couldn't do it.

She looked into those grey eyes and a sense of betrayal overwhelmed her even though she knew this was what she had to do. Tears flooded her eyes she watched him lift a blond brow. He could have killed her by now she realised.

She couldn't stall any longer, other lives depended on her.

"Come on Granger" she knew what he was doing he was goading her into action.

She watched him begin to raise his wand.

"Avada Kerdavra" she hadn't meant to say it, she didn't want to say it but it couldn't be unsaid.

He crumpled and fell towards her his blond hair brushed her arm as he fell.

She looked as he lay at her feet; the light had gone out of his eyes. All that she saw now was the reflection of the clouds passing overhead in the night sky, mirrored in his glassy stare.

He was gone.

Hermione collapsed to her knees at his side and gently took his head into her lap. Nestling it in the now blood splatter wedding gown.

"Draco, come back to me" she whispered.

Nothing, he remained blank and unmoving.

"Come back" she howled.

She looked wildly about her now, distraught looking blankly from face to face at those who had stopped their fight to stare in shock at what had unfolded.

"Bring him back" she demanded of them.

"Bring him back" she sobbed.

She dropped her head to kiss his lips, for a fleeting moment she thought she felt a breath but she realised it was a dead man's sigh.

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Come away Hermione, let us take him"

"No" she clung closer to him. She would not be parted from his side.

Harry peeled her away as she continued to scream "No, No!"

Harry peeled her away as she continued to struggle.

" No!" She screamed the sound ricocheted like gunshot across the night sky.

* * *

Narcissa had wanted to rush towards her son but something about her daughter-in–laws behaviour held her back. She grabbed the girls elbow as she was being dragged away her eyes seeking confirmation.

Hermione read the question in Narcissa's eyes.

"Sometimes you must take a life to save a life" she said in a way only a mother might understand. Narcissa did understand she knew what it was that Harry Potter had sought in the Forbidden Forrest that day- she had given it to him willingly-she only prayed it worked.

* * *

Lucius played and replayed the death of his son over and over in his mind. There was something odd, something he couldn't understand. It was almost as if Draco had wanted to die. He had made no real effort to defend himself and the Mud-blood's reaction belied her actions. She had clearly not wanted to kill him. She had grieved for him like he had been the moon pulled down from the sky and shattered across the face of the earth. Her grief was such she must have loved him more than life itself.

"So why?" Lucius asked himself, it didn't make any sense. Draco was the last of his bloodline that he should just lay down his life, unless…he was not the last. Lucius did not have time to consider this further.

"Lucius Malfoy, surrender your wand you are under arrest." Harry said his wand pointed steadily at Lucius throat.

Lucius scoffed not knowing that his own son had framed him though it cost Draco his life.

* * *

 **Author's note**

ok so...trust me **it is a happy ending**. Some of you may have worked out what's happening already?


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue-A week later.**

This was one pretence Hermione could have done without. As she walked behind his coffin towards the cold damp tomb where he would be laid to rest., She knew everyone was watching her, the close scrutiny was almost unbearable. She could see Narcissa following closely at her elbow. She dare not look at the older woman, she feared that if she did she would crack and it would all be for nothing. She could only be thankful that the Minister had refused Lucius leave to attend his son's funeral.

The Malfoy tomb lay at the edge of the Malfoy estate, every surface in the vast catacomb grey with the dust of what had been Malfoy Manor. It was fitting she supposed that Draco Malfoy would be laid to rest beneath this debris of a life he had no longer wanted to live. That that past would be buried with him. The tomb was enveloped in unnatural silence, as if even the living ceased to breath as they entered this place of solitude and gloom.

As the sarcophagus lid closed with a thunk Hermione stepped forward, playing the part of the brave grieving widow to perfection. Placing a last kiss upon the blood red rose, the only colour in that bleach out space, before gently placing it upon his tomb and turning gracefully to acknowledge the other mourners.

She tuned out as they filed past, sharing platitudes that she doubted they really believed. Lies that should have choked them, you didn't know him, she inwardly railed, you have no idea what he really was.

It seemed hours before she and Narcissa were the only too that remained. Hermione wondered how much Narcissa knew. She had neither questioned her about nor blamed Hermione for her son's death. Never the less the two Malfoy women had reached a silent understanding, they would not discuss it but they understood what had been necessary, what would always be necessary.

Hermione wondered what the future would hold now, now that she had brought an end to the Malfoy name. They had done everything they could to secure their future together. The money was there waiting for them in Canada along with new identities but still Hermione worried. Harry's words went round and round in Hermione's head:

"It will all work out alright," he had told her, she had repeated it over and over like a mantra. She said it even at her husband's grave side, even as Draco's coffin was lowered into that cold dark tomb. She had seen the end of the Malfoy line, the last of the Malfoy name but still she worried, _would they be safe in Canada despite all they had done?_

"It will all work out alright; it will all work out alright…" she repeated again.

Bidding Narcissa a last fond farewell Hermione closed her eyes steeling herself for the future. She said her mantra again as she prepared to apparate to the London apartment. She reappeared with a pop.

She saw him immediately in the kitchen, he had obviously just gotten up he was still in pyjamas bottoms, black hair muzzled from sleep.

She ran to him throwing herself against his back. He caught his breath then turned and in one swift move spun her so she was trapped against the counter.

"See, it all worked out alright," he said as he lowered his lips to gently caress her throat, peppering her with kisses, she felt that familiar shiver run down her spine. But she backed away, he looked confused.

"Not like this," she commanded. She ran her hands through his soft hair, whispering an enchantment, turning the black to silver blond as the strands passed through her fingers.

"There that's better."

He smirked as his disguise fell away and pushed her hurriedly against the counter, fighting his urgency. She placed her hands on his bare chest he was running his hands down her thighs and she looked up into his silver grey eyes before she moaned his name;

"Draco."

The end.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Okay hope you liked that- please review- **but no spoilers!**

So for clarity in case you didn't work it out –didn't want to be too obvious!

Harry was looking for the resurrection stone in the prologue which was used to bring Draco back.


End file.
